


Mama Holt's Army

by EmmaInu



Series: Voltron : Duality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (juste pour une scène du passé), (où Pidge est encore Katie et utilise des pronoms féminins), AU, Childhood Memories, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Misgendering, Non-binary Pidge | Katie Holt, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: Un an plus tôt, Karen Holt a perdu son mari et son fils. Son plus jeune enfant a pris une fausse identité et infiltré la Garnison Galactique à la recherche de réponses. Cependant, Pidge a été tué·e dans un accident lors d'un entraînement, avec deux autres élèves… ou du moins, c'est ce que la Garnison prétend. Karen a de bonnes raisons de douter de la version officielle et elle fera tout pour découvrir la vérité.





	1. Karen Holt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mama Holt's Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465635) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> **Note de l'auteur : Cette fic fait partie de l'univers plus large de Voltron : Duality. Vous n'avez pas à lire le reste de cette série pour tout comprendre, mais sachez que cela prend place dans un univers alternatif où c'est Matt Holt qui a échappé aux Galras et s'est écrasé sur Terre, pas Shiro.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Tout est dit par l'auteur, je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter - bonne lecture :D_

— Ils nous cachent quelque chose, maman ! Tu le  _sais_!

La frustration de Katie était comme une chose vivante qui s'engouffrait dans la cuisine pour s'en prendre à la patience de Karen, grondante et impatiente. Elle ne savait pas si sa fille avait délibérément choisi d'avoir cette conversation pendant que Karen jonglait avec deux poêles et une casserole de pâtes à moitié cuites, ou si c'était l'univers qui lui disait de rassembler sa patience.

En vérité, Karen Holt n'était pas une femme patiente. Elle l'avait fait croire à de nombreuses personnes pendant très longtemps, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne perde la moitié de son univers. Sam avait toujours été sa voix de la raison. Doux, imperturbable et perpétuellement optimiste, Sam Holt était tout ce que Karen n'était pas. Sa langue acérée et sa personnalité belligérante lui avaient bien servi au tribunal, mais elle s'était forcée à apprendre une nouvelle sorte de langage cinglant pour faire face à ce monde d'hommes hautains et bureaucrates que formait la Garnison Galactique.

Treize ans après avoir mis au monde sa fille, Karen apprenait toujours les règles de cette arène particulière.

— Katie, ce n'est pas le moment.

Katie grogna de cette façon gutturale qui annonçait une dispute.

— Arrête de dire ça, maman. On manque de temps !

Karen baissa le feu et lui accorda toute son attention.

— Très bien. Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

— Oui !

— D'accord. C'est hors de question.

—  _Quoi ?_

Katie jeta le dossier rempli de papier qu'elle avait pris avec elle pour faire valoir son argument. (Et bien sûr qu'elle l'avait pris avec elle. Bien  _sûr._ Katie était aussi terrible que n'importe quel avocat, à sa façon.)

Croisant les bras, Karen attendit que la tempête passe. Quand Katie se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine, qui était recouverte de courrier, de cartes de circuit et de coupures de presse, Karen haussa un sourcil.

— Puis-je poursuivre ?

Katie marmonna quelque chose que Karen choisit de prendre comme son accord.

— Merci, votre Honneur, railla-t-elle.

Karen aurait pu faire dorer du bacon sous la chaleur du regard de Katie. Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire vicieux.

— Prenons du recul un instant et examinons ta façon de penser, veux-tu ?

Karen avait pris son ton d'avocate et d'après la courbure des lèvres de Katie, elle le savait. C'était peut-être injuste de sa part, mais c'était un réflexe. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était en congé pour deuil et elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'en découdre dans un bon débat.

Et que le ciel lui vienne en aide, Katie était justement la personne la plus à même de la satisfaire.

— Tu n'aimes pas la version officielle de la Garnison. D'accord. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas essayé de réorganiser les faits pour que la pilule soit plus facile à avaler.

Les yeux de Katie étaient comme deux lampes à kérosène marron lui brûlant le crâne, alors Karen pivota pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

— Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêtée là, oh non. Tu as étudié toutes les options à ta disposition et tu as décidé que la meilleure chose à faire serait de collectionner les chefs d'accusation comme des cartes de joueurs de baseball. (Elle les compta avec ses doigts.) Trois accusations pour intrusion. Deux pour cambriolage. Tout un  _tas_ pour cybercriminalité : utilisation illégale, vol de données, piratage informatique et j'en passe et des meilleures.

— Je n'avais pas le choix ! protesta Katie. Ils n'allaient rien nous dire sinon, et–

Karen leva une main pour la faire taire. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'avouer à voix haute, mais une partie d'elle approuvait les escapades de sa fille. Cela la terrifiait, mais si elle avait les compétences de Katie en informatique, elle l'aurait sûrement fait elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'encourager ce genre de comportement.

— Je sais ce que tu  _penses_ avoir trouvé, dit-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer qu'elle mentait.

Karen savait  _exactement_ ce que Katie avait trouvé et, même si cela ne pouvait faire office de preuve, cela peignait un tableau très clair et très accablant.

— Mais nous avons des chaînes officielles pour ce genre de choses, continua-t-elle. Tu ne peux simplement pas forcer le bureau du commandant Iverson dès que l'envie t'en prend.

— Je ne peux plus,  _maintenant_ , marmonna Katie, rougissant quand Karen posa les yeux sur elle. Maman, tu  _sais_ que la Garnison se contentera de bloquer tout charabia juridique que tu lui jetteras.

Karen se hérissa au terme  _charabia,_ mais ne laissa pas Katie détourner la conversation.

— J'ai ignoré ces histoires de piratage parce que je sais ce que tu traverses. Tu crois qu'ils ne me manquent pas ? Tu crois que je ne violerais pas quelques lois si cela me permettrait de les retrouver en vie ?

Un nœud se noua dans la gorge de Karen et elle se tourna vers la cuisinière pour garder contenance.

— Je sais que tu essayes simplement d'aider, mais t'inscrire à la Garnison, sous une fausse identité, en plus !

Elle faillit rire du culot de la chose. Un an plus tôt, elle en aurait peut-être été fière. Là, elle ne sentait que la peur se resserrant autour de sa gorge.

— Ce n'est pas la voie à suivre. Au  _mieux,_ tu seras exclue à la fois de la Garnison et de toute position au gouvernement. Au pire…

— Au pire, je passerai deux-trois ans dans une prison pour mineurs, maman, je  _sais._ Je m'en fiche.

— Tu pourrais  _mourir_ , Katie !

La poêle à frire cogna contre le gaz alors que Karen la posait brusquement et se tournait vers la table de la cuisine. Elle était toujours mise pour quatre, bien qu'il n'y ait plus que deux personnes pouvant l'utiliser. (Elles ne l'utilisaient pas. Pas depuis qu'Iverson s'était montré à leur porte en uniforme, son couvre-chef entre les mains. Elles mangeaient sur le canapé, désormais, et laissaient la table de la cuisine se noyer sous les épaves de leur vie chavirée.)

Pour une fois, Katie resta silencieuse, fixant ses chaussettes tandis que Karen se frottait le visage.

— Ton père et ton frère sont morts en travaillant pour la Garnison. Quel est ton but, Katie ? De réussir tout ça… ce Pidge Gunderson et commencer l'entraînement ? Et si tu ne trouves pas les réponses que tu cherches au bout de quelques semaines ? Et s'il n'y a  _pas_ de réponses à trouver ? Vas-tu simplement jouer la comédie jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Toutes les simulations, tout l'entraînement ? Vas-tu partir pour ta propre mission Kerberos et mourir sur une autre maudite planète ?

— Je…

Katie voûta les épaules en attirant ses genoux à elle. Elle avait pris le journal du dernier vendredi et le découpait méthodiquement en petits carrés d'un centimètre. Ses mains tremblaient.

— Je ne vais pas te quitter, maman. Je ne… Je veux juste…

Quelque chose en Karen dégonfla. Sa colère la quitta et il n'y avait rien pour combler le vide qu'elle laissa. La maison était trop froide, Katie était trop silencieuse et tout dans la vie de Karen perdait son sens sans l'autre moitié de sa famille.

Elle termina de préparer le dîner en silence, servit deux assiettes de poulet aux  _Fettucine Alfredo_ et guida Katie jusqu'au canapé du salon. La télé était allumée et passait un téléfilm quelconque. Karen coupa le son. Elle s'assit de côté sur le canapé, tendant les pieds en direction de Katie, qui se blottit de l'autre côté, poussant les pâtes dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Karen mangea mécaniquement, la nourriture perdant son goût dans sa bouche. Il y avait toujours un moment, quand elle s'asseyait pour manger, où elle se rappelait le dernier repas qu'ils avaient partagé avec Matt et Sam avant qu'ils ne partent pour Kerberos. Elle se souvenait de leur joie, de la manière dont le rire de Katie résonnait dans la pièce.

Pluto, sentant l'humeur morose, posa la tête sur le genou de Karen, l'observant de ses grands yeux tristes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le grattouille derrière l'oreille. C'était le chien de Matt, un cadeau pour le féliciter de son diplôme. On l'avait mis au courant de la mission Kerberos quatre jours plus tard et il avait appelé son nouveau chien Pluto pour fêter ça.

Parfois, elle se demandait si Pluto savait que son maître n'allait pas revenir. Il devait avoir senti le chagrin de Katie et de Karen lors des deux dernières semaines, puisqu'il était devenu moins exubérant qu'avant, choisissant plutôt de rester à l'entrée de la pièce à attendre que l'une d'entre elles arrive au bout du rouleau. C'était toujours à ce moment-là qu'il s'approchait, prêt à leur offrir sa propre marque de réconfort.

Avec un soupir, Karen posa son assiette à moitié terminée sur la table basse et se tourna vers Katie. Elle était renfrognée et avait les yeux rouges, mais ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Elle avait hérité de l'entêtement de sa mère, après tout.

— Tu as l'intention de le faire peu importe ce que j'en dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Katie leva les yeux trop lentement pour dissimuler son air coupable.

— Je…

Karen secoua la tête. Elle allait le regretter le lendemain, mais…  _Je la perdrai plus vite si je la mets dehors._

 _—_ Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée et on en  _rediscutera_ si tu ne trouves rien au bout de quelques semaines, mais…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tint son souffle un moment, puis rit avec une note de désespoir.

— Je n'arriverai pas à dormir la conscience tranquille en sachant que tu te lances seule là-dedans. De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ?

— Un acte de naissance, principalement.

C'était presque une question, comme si Katie tâtait le terrain pour voir si Karen allait changer d'avis.

Karen ne fit que hocher la tête.

— Je m'en charge. Autre chose ?

Pendant un long moment, Katie resta parfaitement immobile, regardant Karen la mâchoire décrochée et avec l'air d'avoir vu un cryptide traverser la rue. D'un geste, Katie jeta son assiette sur la table basse, poussa Pluto et se jeta sur sa mère. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant presque de façon étouffante, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Karen.

— Merci, maman.

 

* * *

 

Un an après le désastre de Kerberos, presque jour pour jour, le monde de Karen Holt s'effondra une seconde fois.

_Un porte-parole de la Garnison Galactique nous a informés que l'accident faisait encore l'objet d'une enquête. Cela prendra peut-être quelques jours avant que des détails puissent être délivrés au public. Ce que nous savons, c'est que l'incident a eu lieu la nuit dernière lors d'un exercice d'entraînement dans le désert près du Parc Naturel des cavernes de Carlsbad…_

Karen était assise sur le canapé du salon, les rideaux fermés, seulement éclairée par la lueur de la télé passant les nouvelles du matin. Elle s'était retrouvée exactement au même endroit l'année dernière, à regarder les nouvelles annonçant le désastre de Kerberos. Iverson était déjà passé et Pidge s'était enfermé·e dans sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci, la maison vide semblait dix fois plus grande. Iverson ne viendrait pas, puisqu'il ne savait pas que Karen Holt était lié·e à Pidge Gunderson. Pidge n'était pas en haut, puisqu'iel était…

Le souffle de Karen se coinça dans sa gorge alors que de nouvelles images remplaçaient le présentateur. Il s'agissait des photos utilisées par les élèves de la Garnison pour leur carte d'identité ou tout communiqué de presse. Trois élèves – trois  _enfants_ – habillés de l'uniforme de la Garnison se tenaient devant une toile de fond terne, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Nous avons reçu la confirmation que trois élèves de dix-sept ans ont été tués dans l'accident. Alejandro « Lance » Mendoza, Hunakai « Hunk » Kahale et Kyle « Pidge » Gunderson avaient récemment complété leur première année d'entraînement spécialisé au titre du projet Combat et Exploration. Ils formaient tous les trois une équipe pour des exercices identiques à celui ayant eu lieu hier soir._

Les mots glissèrent sur Karen, la touchant à peine plus qu'un bruit de fond. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les deux autres garçons sur les photos, bien que Pidge les ait mentionnés assez souvent dans ses messages et ses rares appels. Iel avait peu de compliments à faire à ses équipiers, mais Karen ne put que ressentir de la pitié et de la rage indignée pour les deux étrangers. Le deuil restait au seuil de sa conscience, menaçant, funeste et abstrait. Il s'abattrait sur elle tôt ou tard, Karen le savait, mais le déni était une chose puissante, surtout si elle avait matière à le renforcer.

Son téléphone était chaud dans sa main, la LED rouge clignotante la suppliant de le faire charger. Karen n'était levée que depuis quelques heures, mais elle avait passé tout ce temps à fixer l'écran de dix centimètres, regardant les enregistrements de professionnels et d'amateur qui surgissaient sur Youtube, Twitter et les sites de nouvelles locales.

Karen déverrouilla l'écran, ignorant l'avertissement des 15 % de batterie en ouvrant sa messagerie.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si le dernier message de Pidge avait été envoyé avant ou après l'accident de la nuit dernière. Si les nouvelles étaient justes concernant l'emplacement, ce qui était une hypothèse débattable puisqu'elles avaient recraché le faux nom et âge de Pidge, il n'était pas excessif de penser à un mauvais réseau. Pidge aurait pu avoir envoyé le message avant, mais il s'était retrouvé confronté à un désert sans aucun service jusqu'à ce que le corps de Pidge, et son téléphone avec, soit ramené à la civilisation.

Elle ne se laissa pas trop espérer pour le cas contraire : que Pidge avait survécu au présumé accident et avait envoyé le message quelques heures plus tard, une fois en sécurité.

Le timing faisait toute la différence et aucune différence du tout. Karen n'était pas prête à envisager la probabilité d'avoir perdu un autre enfant, alors elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle savait pour fait. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an, la Garnison mentait à propos de la disparition d'un des membres de la famille de Karen Holt et Pidge en avait enfin trouvé la preuve.

Les mots la dévisageaient depuis le fond d'écran noir de son portable, assombri par le mode d'économie d'énergie de l'appareil, mais toujours douloureusement lumineux dans les ténèbres de son salon. Karen les avait lus tant de fois depuis qu'ils étaient quasiment tatoués sur ses paupières, mais elle les relut quand même une nouvelle fois, essayant de soutirer des réponses de ces sept petits mots.

_Je l'ai trouvé, maman. J'ai trouvé Matt._

 

* * *

 

Trois heures plus tard, Karen avait réussi à se reprendre assez pour prendre une douche, enfiler une robe conventionnelle et des talons, et se brosser les cheveux. Elle se maquilla en guise de camouflage, un masque calculé pour dissimuler son courroux de Valkyrie aux serpents de la Garnison. Elle ne les laisserait pas voir autre chose qu'une mère et une femme dont la douleur avait été ravivée par un nouveau drame. L'avocate était assoiffée de sang et elle ne voulait pas se trahir avant le bon moment.

Depuis le temps, elle connaissait le bâtiment administratif de la Garnison comme sa poche. Elle s'y était rendue une douzaine de fois au cours de l'année, demandant les effets personnels de Sam et de Matt, parlant à Iverson et aux autres hauts gradés des détails de l'accident qu'ils ne dévoilaient pas lors de leurs conférences de presse, et revenant plus tard en tant que Karen Holt, avocate, utilisant la menace d'une action légale pour soutirer plus d'informations des hommes de fer militaires.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pavaner un peu devant la grimace avec laquelle Iverson l'accueillit.

— Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas encore oubliée, Commandant, dit-elle, prenant place en face de lui.

— Mme Holt. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Iverson semblait méfiant et complètement déconcerté par sa présence. Bien.

Karen avait passé la matinée à réfléchir. À réfléchir et à écrire. Pour la première fois depuis un an, la table de la cuisine était dénuée de détritus, bien qu'elle ait acquis rapidement une nouvelle couche d'obsession. Tout ce que Karen avait appris en exerçant son influence légale, tout ce que Pidge avait glané des ordinateurs de la Garnison, toutes les possibilités et implications des nouvelles du jour. Tout était étalé sur la table de la cuisine, connecté par des fils rouges et des flèches au marqueur et une utilisation généreuse de post-it. Les tableaux de conspiration étaient une mauvaise habitude que Sam avait transmise à toute la famille comme une grippe particulièrement virulente.

Cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine quand elle en eut terminé avec sa session de travaux manuels, c'était ceci : quoi qu'il ait pu arriver à Pidge la nuit dernière, Iverson n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. Une autopsie aurait posé certaines questions qui l'auraient directement relié·e à Karen Holt et à son deuxième enfant. Un officier se serait retrouvé à sa porte avant qu'elle n'entende parler de la nouvelle. On l'aurait interrogée et menacée et peut-être, si elle était douée pour mentir, y aurait-il eu des condoléances et une augmentation de son allocation pour l'empêcher de soulever un autre scandale.

Souriant froidement, Karen laissa Iverson mariner un moment avant de prendre la parole :

— J'ai entendu parler de l'accident.

Iverson blanchit, mais se reprit rapidement.

— M'dame, c'est un problème interne et je crains ne pas pouvoir divulguer le moindre détail avant d'avoir complété notre enquête.

— J'en suis consciente.

Karen contrôla son expression, portant le sourire fade qu'elle réservait normalement à l'avocat adverse et aux officiers de la Garnison particulièrement vicieux qui pensaient pouvoir utiliser son mari comme tremplin jusqu'au sommet. Sam avait toujours été trop sincère pour remarquer les manœuvres de politique militaire qui se jouaient autour de lui.

— Je suis seulement passée pour m'assurer que vous possédiez toujours mon numéro. Je reviendrai, bien sûr, mais je pensais que vous voudriez peut-être vous épargner la peine et me délivrer vos trouvailles dès que possible.

— Et pourquoi diable ferais-je cela ?

D'un geste du poignet, Karen sortit une carte de visite.

— La famille d'un de vos élèves décédés m'a contactée ce matin, dit-elle paisiblement. Et je suis sûre que vous vous souvenez à quel point je suis douée pour soutirer des réponses à ce trou purulent de bureaucratie. Il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas m'énerver.

Ayant lancé l'hameçon, Karen se leva et se tourna vers la porte, comptant ses pas. Trois, quatre–

— Attendez.

C'était bon de savoir qu'elle pouvait toujours prédire l'instinct de préservation d'Iverson.

Elle pivota, clignant les yeux.

— Oui ?

— Quelle famille ?

Iverson regardait fixement sa carte de visite comme s'il pouvait la convaincre de se dégonfler et de s'enfuir en courant, puis tourna tout son déplaisir à son encontre.

— De quelle famille vous parlez ?

— Hmm.

Karen passa un pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure, examinant Iverson de haut en bas. Il semblait fatigué et stressé. C'était peut-être à cause des médias sur son dos. Ou peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour étouffer l'affaire  _devant_ les médias.

— Techniquement, il s'agit d'une visite de courtoisie et non d'affaires. Je suis tentée de ne rien vous dire, juste pour voir votre expression… ah, oui. Celle-là. Merci. (Elle haussa une épaule alors que le visage d'Iverson prenait une nuance de rouge pour le moins intéressante.) Si vous voulez savoir… Gunderson.

Le rouge vira à un horrible violet et Karen crut sincèrement qu'Iverson allait avoir un anévrysme si elle continuait de jouer avec ses nerfs.

— Gunderson n'a pas de famille.

Cela la fit rire, d'un rire aussi franc qu'amer.

— Ses proches ne sont pas répertoriés, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, ils ont également dit qu'ils préféraient éviter tout contact direct avec les enfoirés qui ont tué leur enfant – il s'agit de leurs mots, pas des miens – donc à partir de maintenant, tout ce que vous avez à dire aux Gunderson devra passer par moi.

— Vous… Ils…

Iverson chancela, ivre de rage. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de s'exprimer quand crier des ordres n'était pas en option.

— Je devrais vous faire escorter hors du domaine, finit-il par dire.

Karen sourit et balança son sac par-dessus son épaule.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Commandant. Je vous dis à bientôt.

Elle quitta le bureau d'un pas bondissant d'adrénaline. Elle allait devoir laisser son agenda vide au boulot. Elle ne pouvait techniquement pas demander un autre congé pour deuil, pas tant qu'elle allait jouer la comédie et prétendre travailler pour les Gunderson. Ce n'était pas grave. Bien qu'elle soit rentrée plus tôt de son dernier congé, l'année dernière ne lui avait offert que des petits boulots. Son partenaire serait content de la voir se lancer dans une nouvelle affaire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point cette affaire était personnelle.


	2. Eli Kahale

Eli Kahale poussa un long soupir indolent alors que le vent salé lui séchait les cheveux.

— Purée, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça.

Hunk faisait du surplace à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur la planche de surf d'Eli. Il posa son menton entre ses bras et lui sourit.

— Sans blague. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite.

Son sourire tomba et il se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à peine visible à la surface.

— Je veux dire, je sais que ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps et que tu ne peux pas toujours prendre des vacances, alors… (Il gigota, souriant timidement.) Ça me fait juste vraiment plaisir que tu sois là.

— Moi aussi, gamin.

Eli ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu. Hunk avait neuf ans désormais, deux ans et dix centimètres de plus que la dernière fois qu'Eli avait visité les îles. Il aimait son boulot et tous les lieux où cela le portait, des forêts étendues du nord-est pacifique aux formations de roche rouge en Arizona. Il s'était même attaché à l'agitation de New York, malgré le froid.

Un rire attira l'attention d'Eli en direction du rivage où sa sœur, Iolana, se tenait avec sa femme, Akani. Lana avait sa planche sous le bras et tirait une mèche de cheveux mouillée de derrière l'oreille d'Akani. Akani, chatouilleuse, se tortillait tout en essayant de rester près du grill. Elle tenta de froncer les sourcils de façon désapprobatrice alors qu'elle tapait les doigts de Lana avec sa fourchette, mais elle ne pouvait complètement dissimuler son sourire.

— Tu manques aussi à maman, tu sais.

Hunk était à nouveau appuyé sur le bord de la planche d'Eli, souriant tendrement à ses parents.

— On a essayé ta recette du gâteau au citron il y a quelques semaines, mais… eh bien, tu sais comment est maman dans la cuisine, et moi et mama n'avons pas tout à fait réussi. Je pense qu'il nous manque un ingrédient.

— Ah bon ? C'est criminel ! s'exclama Eli, élevant la voix pour que les femmes sur la plage puissent l'entendre.

Un son indigné retentit.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous racontez là-bas, les garçons, mais je vais vous botter–

— Lana, dit patiemment Akani.

— Les fesses. J'allais dire les fesses.

Akani soupira.

— Bien sûr.

Lana grommela quelque chose qui, la connaissant, n'était pas approprié pour un enfant de neuf ans. Et elle disait qu'Eli était la mauvaise influence de la famille.

Hunk leva les yeux au ciel.

— Elle n'allait pas dire les fesses, murmura-t-il, et Eli rigola.

— Oh, j'allais oublier. La dernière fois que je suis venu, je t'ai promis que j'allais t'apprendre à surfer, pas vrai ?

— Tu as dit ça, oui…

Eli haussa un sourcil.

— Quoi, ta maman t'a déjà appris ?

Hésitant, Hunk secoua la tête.

— Elle me l'a proposé, mais je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que ça fasse mal.

Eli observa son neveu. Les Kahale avaient toujours été une famille de surfeurs. Lana avait appris de ses parents quand elle avait huit ans et deux mois plus tard, elle s'était empressée de partager ses nouvelles connaissances avec son frère de cinq ans. Eli s'était presque noyé et Lana avait été punie de surf pendant un mois, mais un misérable flirt avec la mort n'avait pas suffi à juguler leur amour pour la mer. Ils vivaient pour les sensations fortes, bien que Hunk ne semblait pas avoir hérité de ce vice particulier.

— Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas, dit Eli avec un sourire, mais ce n'est pas si mal quand tu as quelqu'un qui te montre quoi faire.

Hunk leva les yeux à travers sa frange mouillée.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

Eli posa une main sur la tête de son neveu et sourit.

— Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, gamin. C'est une promesse.

 

* * *

 

Le mémorial eut lieu un beau samedi d'août. L'horizon menaçait de pleuvoir, ce qui aurait été un changement bienvenu. On touchait à la fin d'un été sec et la journée aurait été misérable même dans des circonstances plus joyeuses.

Les photos des élèves étaient placées à l'avant de l'assemblée sur trois chevalets identiques. Trois jeunes visages souriants qui faisaient du mal à voir. Eli ne connaissait pas les deux autres élèves qui avaient été tués, bien que Hunk les ait mentionnés (Lance en particulier) lors de leurs appels peu réguliers et leurs conversations Skype. Ils formaient tous les trois une équipe, alors Eli se dit qu'ils devaient être proches.

Lana et Akani étaient assises à côté d'Eli, le visage d'Akani enfouit dans les longs cheveux sombres de Lana. Eli enroula un bras autour de Lana et serra l'épaule d'Akani. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Les parents de Hunk n'avaient pas mis les pieds sur le continent depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans les dortoirs de la Garnison près de deux ans plus tôt. Akani possédait un restaurant et Lana enseignait la SVT au lycée, alors entre l'année scolaire et la saison touristique, leurs emplois du temps ne s'accordaient que très rarement pour des vacances en famille. Quand les nouvelles de l'accident leur étaient parvenues, elles avaient tout lâché et avaient réservé le premier vol pour le Nouveau Mexique. Eli, qui filmait un mariage en Californie, avait confié la responsabilité à son associée Rebecca et avait rejoint ses sœurs à l'aéroport de Hobbs, à une centaine de kilomètres de la Garnison.

C'était sans aucun doute la pire réunion de famille qu'ils avaient eue.

La route avait été longue, morne et silencieuse, et quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel, Akani était allée s'allonger et Lana avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou d'Eli pour lui murmurer,  _Merci d'être venu,_ comme si la question s'était jamais posée, comme si Eli aurait continué à filmer des mariages, des séminaires et des concerts pendant que sa sœur enterrait son fils.

Il n'y avait pas de mots permettant d'expliquer ce qu'Eli avait enfoui au fond de lui –  _je suis là, il me manque, j'aurais voulu avoir trouvé plus d'excuses pour vous rendre visite avant que ça n'arrive._ Alors il lui avait simplement rendu son étreinte jusqu'à ce que son souffle irrégulier se calme.

Le jour suivant, ils étaient allés à la Garnison pour le voir, seulement pour apprendre que la Garnison avait déjà incinéré les corps. Akani, la douce et patiente Akani, avait piqué une colère qui avait fait pâlir de peur les soldats en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas une femme fluette, personne dans la famille Kahale ne l'était. Eli était le plus petit de la famille du haut de son mètre soixante-seize, un peu plus fin qu'Akani et sans les muscles puissants que Lana avait transmis à Hunk.

Alors c'était impressionnant que le commandant Iverson ait osé tenir tête à la force brute de la colère d'Akani. Impressionnant et pitoyable, comme un chiot mordillant l'oreille d'un dogue allemand. Eli ressentit presque la même chose en essayant de retenir sa belle-sœur.

Lana, notamment, n'avait fait aucun effort pour empêcher sa femme d'arracher la tête d'Iverson.

Les chaises pliantes installées pour le mémorial prenaient la grande majorité de la pelouse (si on pouvait appeler pelouse un sol sec et sableux) devant le bâtiment administratif de la Garnison. Eli se dit qu'ils avaient dû rendre la présence obligatoire à tous les élèves pour remplir les sièges et donner une bonne image à la presse. Il avait filmé assez d'événements pour savoir comment cela fonctionnait.  _La communauté soudée de la Garnison se rassemble en souvenir de leurs camarades tombés._ Une démonstration d'empathie, un geste de bonne volonté pour noyer l'enquête en cours. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que tout était scripté.

Les deux premières rangées avaient été séparées en trois et réservées aux familles en deuil, bien que cela concentrait la foule en arrière-plan. Akani était fille unique et Eli ne s'était jamais marié, alors ils n'étaient que tous les trois, entourés d'un ensemble de chaises vides. Les sièges tout à gauche, qui étaient destinés aux Gunderson, restaient remarquablement vides.

Cette vue lui serra le cœur et il se fit la note mentale d'apporter des fleurs sur la tombe de Pidge quand il visiterait Hunk. Personne ne méritait de finir seul, même dans la mort.

Seule la section centrale était pleine à craquer, des enfants et des adolescents intercalés entre des proches d'âge mur et un couple qui devait être les grands-parents. Même sans le panneau  _réservé_ portant leur nom, Eli aurait reconnu la famille de Lance Mendoza. Il avait hérité du nez de sa mère et le petit garçon de douze ans qui pleurait silencieusement à côté d'elle ressemblait à une version miniature de la photo souriante à côté du podium.

Tout le monde pleurait dans la famille Mendoza, bien qu'ils montraient tous leur chagrin de manière différente, de la grand-mère au visage de marbre qui semblait déterminée à ignorer l'humidité de ses joues au père dont le souffle irrégulier restait audible malgré le mouchoir en soie pressé contre son visage. Même la jeune femme vêtue d'une courte robe noire sans manche assise derrière les grands-parents de Lance avait des larmes coulant de son menton alors qu'elle écrivait frénétiquement sur son portable, ne s'arrêtant que de temps à autre pour jeter des regards mauvais au cortège d'intervenants qui exposaient l'impact que les trois élèves avaient eu sur leurs camarades de classe et comment la Garnison se servirait de cette tragédie en exemple pour progresser.

La femme d'âge moyen à côté d'elle lui pinça le bras et fronça les sourcils quand elle leva brusquement la tête.

—  _Alba Valeria_ , siffla-t-elle. Un peu de respect.

La jeune femme (Alba ?) fit la grimace.

— Mamá, je–

La mère d'Alba baissa la voix, empêchant Eli d'écouter davantage, mais Alba finit par renifler ostensiblement avant de glisser son portable dans son sac. Elle passa le reste du mémorial les bras croisés, fusillant la photo de Lance du regard et s'essuyant de temps en temps les joues.

Quand le commandant Iverson conclut la cérémonie, Alba fut la première à quitter son siège, disparaissant en direction du parking avant qu'Eli ne puisse se pousser à faire quelque chose de plus éprouvant que de regarder le ciel bleu en frottant le dos de la main de Lana.

— Excusez-moi.

Eli baissa les yeux sur la femme d'âge moyen qui les avait approchés depuis l'arrière de la foule se dispersant. Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et polie, mais avec une confiance en elle surprenante venant d'une inconnue. Elle portait une robe noire morne qui était soit neuve, soit très peu usée. Ses courts cheveux blonds portaient la marque de doigts agités, son mascara avait coulé et ses joues étaient tachées et rouges sous son maquillage.

— Êtes-vous les parents de Hunk Kahale ?

Elle posa la question à Eli et Lana plutôt qu'à Lana et Akani, ce qui était une erreur facile, mais Lana n'était pas d'humeur à être indulgente. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Akani, fixant la femme droit dans les yeux.

— C'est  _nous,_ oui. Voici mon frère, Eli.

Pour sa défense, la femme n'hésita pas un instant, se tournant subtilement vers Akani et inclinant la tête.

— Toutes mes condoléances. Je m'appelle Karen Holt.

Elle tendit une main à Lana, les yeux pleins de compassion. Eli fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son nom lui disait quelque chose. Travaillait-elle à la Garnison ?

Lana observa la main offerte, mais ce fut Akani qui finit par soupirer et la prendre.

— Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Mme Holt ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Karen hésita, son regard se portant sur le bâtiment administratif, où Iverson et les autres officiers étaient partis. Les élèves s'étaient dispersés également, sauf quelques-uns qui étaient restés pour parler aux Mendoza ou aux autres personnes en deuil dans l'océan de chaises.

— Je suis avocate chez Berkowicz et Holt, finit par dire Karen. J'ai été contactée par la famille de Pidge Gunderson. Ils pensent que la Garnison dissimule des informations au sujet de l'incident. J'espère vous parler de–

Lana se leva, les yeux scintillants, et prit avantage de sa silhouette de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt pour surplomber l'autre femme, qui se coupa brusquement.

— Je vais vous arrêter tout de suite,  _madame,_ et vous donner une chance de réfléchir à ce que vous vous apprêtez à dire.

La voix de Lana s'était brusquement élevée, attirant l'attention des Mendoza qui n'étaient pas déjà occupés à recevoir des condoléances des étudiants et civils.

Akani se leva, enroulant ses mains autour du coude de Lana.

— Lana…

— Je viens d'enterrer mon fils, Mme Holt, et j'ai très peu de patience à accorder aux charognards qui se donnent le nom d'avocats.

—  _Lana_ , répéta Akani avec plus de force, mais toujours d'un ton bas.

Lana se dégagea.

— Si vous pensez pouvoir prendre avantage de la situation pour tirer profit d'un couple de mères en deuil, vous verrez  _exactement_ à quel point vous m'avez mal jugée et je vous promets que vous ne ressemblerez plus à la potiche d'un politicien quelconque quand j'en aurai fini avec vous.

—  _Iolana_!

Les Mendoza les dévisageaient ouvertement désormais, leurs conversations interrompues, et Akani vira au rouge, baissant la tête pour dissimuler son visage derrière ses cheveux.

Lana était tout aussi rouge, bien qu'Eli savait que c'était plus dans un effort de tenir sa langue. Son regard promettait que la moindre insistance supplémentaire par Karen la ferait éclater, qu'Akani approuve ou non. Heureusement, Karen Holt était assez sensible pour garder le silence, semblant un peu abasourdie par l'accès de colère de Lana. Eli se dit qu'il devrait intervenir avant que cela n'en vienne aux mains, alors il donna les clés de la voiture louée à Lana et lança un regard suppliant à Akani.

— Partez devant, vous deux, murmura-t-il. Je vous rejoins à la voiture.

Lana résista aux petits coups qu'Akani donna à son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'Eli ne la pousse pour l'encourager à partir. Même alors, elle continua de fusiller Karen du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le coin du bâtiment administratif et disparaissent de leur vue. Dès qu'elles furent parties, Karen s'affaissa.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je vous assure, je ne suis pas là pour l'argent. Je veux simplement aider.

— Je vous crois, dit Eli, et il le pensait.

Une sangsue opportuniste n'aurait pas de traces de maquillage sur les joues et des cercles noirs sous les yeux. Qui qu'elle soit, Karen avait sincèrement pleuré les élèves décédés et cela comptait beaucoup pour Eli.

— Ma sœur… eh bien, elle n'aime pas beaucoup les avocats et perdre Hunk nous a tous mis sur les nerfs.

Le regard que Karen lui lança était plein de véritable empathie et non de pitié embarrassée.

— Je comprends complètement.

Quelque chose dans son ton l'émut et il se rappela soudainement où il avait déjà entendu son nom.

— Karen Holt… comme le commandant Holt ? De la mission Kerberos ?

Le sourire de Karen faiblit.

— Holt n'est pas un nom si rare, vous savez, dit-elle, mais elle ne fit pas beaucoup d'efforts pour dévier la question.

La mission Kerberos était l'une des plus grosses histoires de l'année dernière, même avant sa conclusion tragique. Eli avait filmé le lancement pour Hunk. Le jeune homme était obnubilé par l'espace depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et avait été terriblement déçu qu'on ne le laisse pas sécher les cours pour assister au lancement. Eli s'était fait une belle somme en vendant des copies de l'enregistrement aux chaînes d'informations locales qu'il connaissait bien.

Eli n'avait pas tout à fait suivi l'histoire, mais il avait vu les conséquences du crash et bien que Karen Holt n'était pas restée longtemps sous les projecteurs, son nom s'était fait connaître du cirque médiatique. Il semblerait que chaque chaîne avait sa propre histoire larmoyante à raconter à propos de la femme qui avait perdu son mari et son fils au programme spatial, leur corps à des milliards de kilomètres, perdus et seuls sur une lune désertique.

— Alors vous devez vraiment savoir ce par quoi Lana est en train de passer, dit Eli.

Puis, parce que Karen avait cet air crispé et fragile d'une personne sur le point de s'écrouler, il écarta les bras.

— On dirait qu'un câlin ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Un rire larmoyant lui échappa et elle accepta l'embrassade, y restant un court moment avant de se redresser, essuyer ses yeux d'un mouchoir et prendre une grande inspiration.

— Désolée.

— Ce n'est rien. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

Karen le regarda dans les yeux un long moment, semblant débattre de ses options, avant de répondre :

— Il y a peut-être une chance que ces trois élèves soient toujours en vie.

Tout ce qu'Eli put faire en réponse fut de la dévisager et Karen, voyant son scepticisme, continua :

— Je sais de quoi ça à l'air, mais je tiens pour fait qu'il n'y avait aucun exercice d'entraînement prévu cette nuit-là. Un message envoyé par Pidge Gunderson indique qu'iel a trouvé quelque chose que la Garnison ne voulait pas qu'iel sache.

 _En vie._ Ces mots battaient dans sa tête comme un boulet de canon. Il pensa à Hunk, neuf ans et terrifié par sa planche de surf, les yeux grands et ronds alors qu'il regardait Eli à la recherche de réconfort. Il pensa à Hunk, douze ans et riant alors qu'il poursuivait Eli sur sa planche. S'il était en vie…

Il interrompit ce train de pensée avant qu'il ne puisse démarrer.

— Pardon. Vous…  _quoi_? Me serais-je frappé la tête et entré sur le plateau d'un film d'espionnage dans mon sommeil ?

— Comme je l'ai dit, je sais de quoi ça à l'air–

— On dirait le genre de choses qu'on peut trouver sur un vieux forum, accompagnées d'images du monstre du Loch Ness.

Eli passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant la tête. Il réprima le coin de son esprit qui était assez désespéré pour ignorer les faits et croire à une fin heureuse. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

— Écoutez, si les Gunderson veulent mener l'enquête, c'est bon pour eux, mais si vous vous en souciez autant que je le pense, vous éviterez de tenir de tels propos devant ma sœur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vous brise le nez.

Les lèvres de Karen se serrèrent.

— Je vous en prie, M. Kahale–

— Eli.

— Eli, corrigea Karen. J'ai vu le message moi-même, c'est très parlant. Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là n'était  _pas_ un exercice d'entraînement. Au strict minimum, la Garnison nous cache quelque chose et bien qu'elle soit remplie de bâtards politiciens avec plus d'ambition que de décence humaine, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils assassineraient trois élèves pour garder un secret. Il est plus probable qu'ils détiennent ces enfants quelque part et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir où.

Eli voulait tellement croire à l'histoire de Karen, mais il savait que s'il se lançait sur cette voie, il ne serait jamais en paix. Il n'y aurait que plus de doutes, de prétendues preuves et il ne pourrait jamais faire ses adieux à Hunk. Ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont Lana et Akani avaient besoin, c'était de tourner la page. Pas… ceci.

— Eh bien, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, tenez-moi au courant.

Il pivota, mais Karen le saisit par la manche pour l'arrêter.

— Attendez, dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Eli ne put résister à la supplication de sa voix. Il se retourna.

— Je crois que nous pouvons les sauver. J'en suis  _sûre._ Mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous parler. Si vous voulez bien…

Eli leva une main pour l'arrêter avant que ses émotions aient raison de lui.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-il, la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé.

À sa grande surprise, Karen n'insista pas, se contentant de sortir une carte de visite de sa poche pour la lui tendre avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

— Si vous changez d'avis, appelez-moi.

Eli leva la carte de visite comme pour porter un toast, la glissa dans la poche de sa chemise, puis pivota et s'en alla.

 

* * *

 

Deux jours plus tard, Lana et Akani reprirent l'avion pour Hawaï. Le vol d'Eli pour la Californie n'était pas avant dix heures de plus, alors il les laissa aux portes d'enregistrement et alla se payer le déjeuner. Le Nouveau-Mexique était un État assez sympathique, à la température agréable et vibrant de vie d'une manière qu'on ne voyait pas souvent ailleurs, mais Eli doutait pouvoir y retourner un jour sans penser à son neveu. Les théories de Karen Holt étaient restées dans son esprit, le tenant éveillé avec des « et si » alléchants. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Hunk était en vie ? Et s'ils le retenaient quelque part ? Il serait si effrayé ; Eli avait toujours craint que l'anxiété de Hunk le retienne dans ce monde impitoyable qu'était la Garnison Galactique, mais une détention et un possible interrogatoire seraient mille fois pires.

Si Karen avait raison, Eli ne devrait-il pas faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider ?

Il n'en mentionna rien à Lana ou Akani, bien sûr. C'était déjà mauvais qu'il doive faire face à des espoirs impossibles et à la culpabilité face à des infractions imaginaires. Il n'oserait pas mettre ça sur les épaules de ses sœurs. Mais tout de même…

Il tritura la nourriture dans son assiette, perdant son appétit à la chaleur de l'après-midi. Se disant que cela ne servait à rien de perdre du temps et de l'argent sur des distractions inefficaces, il se dirigea vers la voiture. Il pourrait aussi bien attendre à l'aéroport comme au restaurant ou au centre commercial. Il y aurait moins d'étrangers bien intentionnés qui lui demanderaient s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. En sortant son portable de sa poche pour le placer sur la table, il vit qu'il avait manqué un appel de Rebecca lui demandant de confirmer son heure d'arrivée pour qu'elle puisse aller le chercher à l'aéroport. Eli supprima le message vocal, ayant fermement l'intention d'ouvrir ses messages pour lui répondre.

La vue d'un message plus ancien l'arrêta.

La gorge serrée, Eli appuya sur « Play » et porta le portable à son oreille.

_« Salut, tonton Eli ! Je viens de me rappeler que tu avais une séance photo aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement pour ça que ton portable est éteint. J'appelais simplement pour dire que, comme Lance passe la journée avec sa famille, je pensais faire la même chose. Je vais appeler les mamans après, mais si tu as le temps, on pourra peut-être discuter un peu ? Je, euh, je vais sûrement me coucher tard, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de me réveiller ou quoi ce soit. Alors, euh… ouais. Tu me manques, je t'aime, j'espère que ta séance se passera bien. …Salut ! »_

La voix de Hunk lui coupa le souffle et il pressa une main sur ses yeux dans un effort futile de contenir ses larmes. Cet appel lui était parvenu deux semaines avant l'accident. Eli était sorti boire une bière avec son équipe après le boulot et le temps qu'il se rappelle d'allumer son portable, il était deux heures du matin au Nouveau-Mexique et même Hunk se serait plaint d'être réveillé à cette heure par son oncle enivré. Il avait sauvegardé le message, ayant l'intention de l'appeler le lendemain, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne s'en souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas le temps de parler.

S'il avait su que ce message vocal serait la dernière fois qu'il entendrait la voix de Hunk, peut-être qu'il aurait  _pris_ le temps.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Eli envoya un message à Rebecca lui annonçant qu'il y avait eu un changement de plan, puis ouvrit le coffre et fouilla sa valise à la recherche de la chemise qu'il avait portée au mémorial. Il allait le regretter, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre autrement. Hunk ne s'était jamais plaint de l'emploi du temps très chargé d'Eli les empêchant de se voir pendant des mois, voire des années. Il était simplement heureux qu'il l'appelle à son anniversaire ou quand il venait finalement le voir. Depuis huit ans, les nouvelles résolutions d'Eli étaient de trouver plus de temps pour voir sa famille, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à les tenir.

Peut-être qu'il était trop tard, désormais, mais il préférait mourir que d'abandonner. La moindre chance, même vague, valait le coup. Pour Hunk, cela valait le coup.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant que Karen Holt ne décroche. Elle eut à peine le temps de dire allô qu'Eli prit la parole, se précipitant de prononcer sa pensée avant qu'il ne se ravise.

— Karen ? C'est Eli Kahale. Je… J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux vous aider.


	3. Akira Shirogane

Akira contempla les plaquettes fixées sur la porte de sa nouvelle chambre à la Garnison avec un air émerveillé. Sur la première était inscrit «  _Takashi Shirogane_ » et juste en dessous «  _Akira Shirogane_  ». C'était une petite chose et il était certainement plus fatigué du vol qu'il ne l'aurait cru si cela suffisait à lui mettre les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était le cas. Peut-être qu'Akira était un crétin sentimental, mais c'était un crétin sentimental qui avait réussi à entrer à la Garnison Galactique.

— Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais dû choisir Sven.

Akira ne se tourna pas vers la voix, balançant simplement son cartable en direction de son frère. À en juger le grognement et le bruit de collision, Akira avait bien visé et il se permit un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Takashi était allongé au milieu du couloir, entouré de livres et de sous-vêtements, sa casquette de baseball de la Garnison de travers sur son crâne.

Akira rit malgré lui.

— Tu as vraiment  _acheté_ la casquette ?

Takashi la redressa en faisant la moue.

— J'ai promis à papa que je le ferais.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois la porter, dit Akira.

Takashi sembla vexé et, levant les yeux au ciel, Akira lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Tu vas jouer le chouchou des profs jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, hein ?

Takashi eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé, retirant la casquette juste le temps de dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux. Debout, il faisait bien sept centimètres de plus qu'Akira, bien qu'il soit plus jeune de vingt minutes. Akira l'avait presque dépassé pendant près de six mois quand ils avaient treize ans, mais Takashi avait eu une poussée de croissance et battu Akira à plate couture. Il était plus grand, plus fort et bien plus proche de la forme de Dorito typique de la Garnison qu'Akira ne le serait jamais. On pensait souvent que Takashi était celui qui se bagarrait toujours et il avait en effet eu son lot d'œil au beurre noir, mais seulement après qu'Akira se soit mis à cracher du sang du fait d'une bagarre dont il n'aurait absolument pas dû se mêler.

Ils rassemblèrent les livres et boxers éparpillés et les portèrent dans leur chambre, où tout était déjà empilé dans un désordre varié. Le lit de Takashi était fait ; celui d'Akira était recouvert de cartons. La partie du placard d'Akira était pleine (et débordait du côté de Takashi), chemises, pantalons et vestes accrochées aux cintres, chaussettes, sous-vêtements et binders (1) dans les tiroirs en dessous ; les vêtements de Takashi étaient empilés sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau comme si une espèce de monstre des marais en coton avait décidé de dormir avec eux.

Akira tenta sans enthousiasme de ranger ses livres – principalement des textes de référence et quelques classiques de science-fiction, ses livres de cours s'étant perdus quelque part dans le fouillis sur son lit – puis gémit et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Takashi.

— C'est bientôt le couvre-feu ? demanda-t-il, se couvrant la tête avec l'oreiller de son frère.

Un petit rire traversa le coussin.

— Akira, il est à peine quatre heures.

— Du  _matin_?

— De l'après-midi. Tu croyais qu'on avait manqué le dîner ?

— Je sais pas, dit Akira, agitant une main en direction de la voix de Takashi. On a passé les dix-sept dernières heures dans des aéroports. Le temps a perdu tout son sens.

Le matelas standard bon marché s'enfonça alors que Takashi s'asseyait au bord du lit et retirait l'oreiller du visage d'Akira.

— Ok, de un ? C'était seulement six heures.

Akira ricana.

— T'es qui, la police temporelle ?

—  _De deux_ , dit Takashi, ignorant dignement son interruption, passons un marché. On finit de défaire nos bagages et je vais voir si les cuistots veulent bien me laisser ramener à manger dans la chambre. Ça te va ?

Akira résista un moment. Il n'avait pas  _si_ faim et ils avaient encore deux jours avant le début des cours. Il pouvait bien faire la feignasse pour ce soir, non ? Mais Takashi lui faisait cette horrible moue de chien battu et Akira sentit sa volonté fléchir. Il repoussa le visage de Takashi en grognant.

— T'es sûr que t'as seize ans, Takashi ? Parce que je suis presque convaincu que tu en as secrètement soixante.

— On est jumeaux, gros malin.

— Je sais pas. C'est peut-être comme dans  _Seventeen Again_. Je suis Tia, tu es Tamera et on doit trouver un petit génie pour te faire retrouver ton âge avant que tu meures.

Takashi essaya de dissimuler son sourire, comme s'il pouvait cacher quoi que ce soit à Akira, puis abandonna et lui jeta l'oreiller.

— Et en quoi, exactement, c'est moi qui suis vieux quand tu es celui aux références datant de la fin du siècle dernier ?

— Hé, ce n'était pas  _si_ longtemps avant qu'on ne soit nés.

Takashi haussa un sourcil pour le juger silencieusement.

Akira sourit et se força à se lever du lit. Takashi avait sûrement raison. Ces lits étaient trop petits pour les partager et Akira savait qu'il serait énervé contre lui-même s'il devait se lever le lendemain pour ranger pendant des heures. Il valait mieux en finir maintenant.

On n'arrêtait pas de dire à Akira et Takashi que vivre en colocation était une mauvaise idée. Que ce serait déjà assez tendu de devoir se confronter l'un à l'autre pour la place de pilote de chasse sans avoir à passer chaque seconde ensemble. Cela montrait à quel point les gens ne connaissaient rien d'Akira ou de Takashi. Premièrement, Takashi était un véritable saint et Akira ne voulait pas imaginer à quel point il devrait merder pour que Takashi le haïsse. Deuxièmement, Akira ne visait pas la place de pilote de chasse, alors il n'y aurait aucune compétition.

Oh, bien sûr, Akira voulait voler. Son père avait son permis et il avait fait monter ses fils dans des Cessnas et parfois dans un Grumman dès qu'ils furent assez grands pour voir par les fenêtres. Mais Akira était heureux dans les airs. C'était Takashi qui voulait voir les étoiles, qui voulait voler jusqu'à des planètes distantes. C'était Takashi qui rêvait de devenir pilote de chasse, le premier prérequis de sélection pour une mission d'exploration. C'était Takashi qui s'était enseigné la physique et les maths à l'âge de quatorze ans pour être prêt à affronter le monde impitoyable de la Garnison Galactique.

C'était Takashi qui avait convaincu Akira de s'entraîner ici, lui disant que les pilotes de la Garnison, même les pilotes de cargo, avaient plus d'opportunités que quiconque ayant appris à voler dans un petit aérodrome du centre-ouest.

En vérité, Takashi était là pour la Garnison, mais Akira était là pour Takashi. Vivre dans l'ombre de son frère ne le dérangeait pas, tant que cela le rendait heureux.

 

* * *

 

Akira était fatigué.

Quatre ans d'université, deux de plus d'entraînement spécialisé en décryptage, furtivité, vol défensif et survie dans la nature, puis un contrat de quatre ans pour transporter des équipements fragiles à des avant-postes secrets de la Garnison dispersés sur toute la planète. Dix ans au total depuis que lui et son frère avaient mis les pieds à la Garnison, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu en être vingt, voire cinquante.

Une autre lettre de ses parents l'attendait quand il revint de sa dernière mission.  _Jii-chan parle souvent de toi. Il est toujours très fatigué, mais nous avons de l'espoir pour l'année à venir._

Akira laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau sans la finir. Il avait moins de cinq heures de sommeil en moyenne dans le système ces deux dernières semaines, depuis qu'il était parti recueillir des mécanismes délicats d'usines sponsorisées par la Garnison au Brésil, en France, en Suède et en Corée du Sud. Cela faisait déjà plus de douze heures qu'il était réveillé, il avait mal au crâne du fait d'une fatigue oculaire et une déshydratation et il avait encore rendez-vous avec Iverson dans deux heures. Il n'avait  _vraiment_ pas besoin faire face à une énième tentative de son père de le faire culpabiliser.

Enfin, ce n'était pas juste de sa part. Son père s'inquiétait pour lui et toute la famille (Akira mis à part) fuyait la confrontation, mais ses parents voulaient bien faire. Quand il était d'humeur charitable, Akira pouvait admettre que ces lettres n'avaient pas pour but de le convaincre de rentrer. Ses parents voulaient juste lui faire savoir qu'ils pensaient à lui.

Avec un gros soupir, Akira se laissa tomber sur la chaise simple et inconfortable de son bureau. Il s'était isolé des autres, doucement mais sûrement, tout au long de l'année. Plus longtemps que ça, s'il devait être honnête, mais avant le désastre de Kerberos, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Son emploi du temps chargé, combiné avec l'entraînement intensif suivi par Takashi et le reste de l'équipage du  _Perséphone,_ ne lui laissait que peu de choses à faire à Carlsbad. Il voyageait jusqu'à Ohio deux fois par an pour voir ses parents, et entre-temps il visitait le monde, heureux de quitter le sol et de s'élever hors d'atteinte des petites gens en dessous de lui.

Puis Takashi disparut (mourut) et la Garnison organisa un mémorial pour lui rendre hommage (pour le blâmer) et Akira était entré en chute libre. Ils disaient que c'était dû à une erreur du pilote, mais Akira connaissait son frère. Takashi était le meilleur pilote de la Garnison. Le meilleur pilote du  _monde,_ certainement, et il ne disait pas ça seulement parce que c'était son jumeau. Leur première année à la Garnison, Takashi avait volé comme un élève de classe supérieure. Avant d'être diplômé, il avait déjà battu tout pilote expérimenté qui l'avait défié en simulation. On l'avait désigné copilote d'une mission pour la station spatiale internationale et il avait rejoint la mission Kerberos en tant que plus jeune pilote solo de l'histoire.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à bord du  _Perséphone,_ mais ce n'était pas une erreur du pilote.

Mais Akira avait appris à ne pas l'ouvrir et à faire profil-bas. La Garnison ne prenait pas l'insolence à la légère et Takashi n'était pas là pour le tirer d'affaire s'il se mettait dans de sales draps. Il restait un an de contrat à Akira quand Takashi avait disparu, alors il avait accepté plus de missions, des missions plus difficiles, plus éloignées, pour éviter de penser au vaisseau égaré et les rumeurs dont il faisait l'objet. Il s'était dit que casser le nez de deux reporters à sensation était déjà bien assez.

Six mois plus tôt, un médecin avait dépisté un cancer du poumon chez le grand-père d'Akira et ses parents étaient retournés au Japon pour prendre soin de lui. Son père lui disait de quitter la Garnison depuis la disparition de Takashi, même si son contrat n'avait pas pris encore pris fin, et le cancer de jii-chan était un autre pieu enfoncé dans le cœur d'Akira.

 _La Garnison n'a pas d'implantation au Japon,_ avait dit son père.  _Viens. Ils ne pourront pas te punir si tu t'en vas._

Akira résistait, non parce qu'il craignait les représailles – il n'était  _techniquement_ pas un soldat, alors ce ne serait  _techniquement_ pas une désertion, même si la Garnison ne serait pas très heureuse qu'il n'honore pas son contrat – mais parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter son deuil. Il savait que Takashi était mort. Quoi qu'il se soit passé à l'extrémité du système solaire, les chances de survie de l'équipage pendant une année entière sans ressources ni assistance de la Terre étaient extrêmement faibles. Mais c'était plus simple de se convaincre du contraire quand il entassait des caisses en Égypte, volait au-dessus de la mer émeraude de l'Amazonie ou affrontait les vents glaciaux de la Sibérie.

S'il rentrait auprès de ses parents, à regarder jii-chan dépérir, la réalité de sa perte serait indéniable.

Akira avait retardé ce moment autant que possible, mais cette dernière mission marquait la fin de son contrat. Il était temps de remettre sa démission. Il avait déjà réservé un vol pour Osaka et prévoyait d'appeler ses parents après sa rencontre avec Iverson, pour éviter de les réveiller à quatre heures du matin. Enfin, Akira était certain que cela ferait plaisir à son père, quelle que soit l'heure.

Des coups à la porte le sortirent brusquement de ses pensées. L'horloge indiquait qu'il lui restait une heure avant de devoir rejoindre Iverson et la plupart des résidents étaient censés être en cours en ce moment. Akira passait si peu de temps aux États-Unis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de louer un appartement. Il vivait avec Takashi avant Kerberos et depuis… eh bien, il se servait simplement des quartiers temporaires de la Garnison. Ils avaient de l'espace à revendre.

Akira ouvrit la porte à un visage familier, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an.

— Mme Holt, dit-il, surpris. Bonjour.

— Bonjour, Akira, dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour en ville.

— Je… ouais. Je suis rentré il y a deux-trois heures. Que… ? Pourquoi… ?

Il hésita, trop fatigué pour trouver une façon de demander  _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ sans paraître mal poli.

Karen se contenta de sourire et s'invita à l'intérieur. Un Polynésien d'âge moyen la suivit, lui faisant un signe de tête.

— Voici Eli, dit Karen.

Ils formaient une drôle de paire : Karen, petite et concise avec ses perles et son maquillage impeccable, et Eli, qui était ordinaire en tout point. Taille ordinaire, gabarit ordinaire, une chemise bleue à manches courtes et un jean, un air prudent sur le visage alors qu'il inspectait la pièce.

— Bonjour, dit Akira à Eli. Désolé, que faites-vous ici ?

Karen jeta un coup d'œil à Eli, qui ferma la porte et s'y appuya. Il ne semblait pas vouloir paraître intimidant, mais Akira se sentit tout de même se crisper, bien qu'il ne pensait pas que Karen soit là pour lui apporter des ennuis. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la suite de leur perte partagée et bien que cela ne se prêtait pas à des souvenirs heureux, Karen avait préparé le dîner pour Akira plus d'une fois et l'avait laissé dormir chez elle quand il avait besoin d'un endroit où s'isoler du reste du monde. Ils n'étaient pas exactement amis, mais ils étaient en bons termes, liés par le pire moment de leur vie.

Karen s'assit à la place vacante du bureau, réussissant d'une certaine manière à lui donner l'air d'un trône. Elle croisa les jambes à la cheville et joignit les mains sur son genou, maintenant le regard d'Akira d'un de ses propres regards d'acier.

— La Garnison dissimule quelque chose à propos de la mission Kerberos. Pidge menait l'enquête. Iel a trouvé quelque chose. Je pense que l'équipage de ton frère est toujours en vie.

Elle ne marqua aucune pause ni intonation, comme si elle avait répété ce petit discours tant de fois qu'il avait perdu son sens. Akira la dévisagea, sans voix. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. La mission Kerberos ? La Garnison qui dissimulait quelque chose ? Un gosse de quatorze ans menant l'enquête ? Il cafouilla un moment, sa bouche mouvant sans prononcer un mot, avant qu'Eli n'ait pitié de lui.

— Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, vu que vous n'étiez pas au pays et tout, mais la semaine dernière, il y a eu un accident impliquant trois élèves. L'enfant de Karen, mon neveu et leur pilote. Iverson dit qu'ils sont morts, mais… eh bien…

— Pidge est– ?

Akira s'étrangla, son souffle coupé lui brûlant la poitrine. Karen ferma les yeux.

— Non, dit-elle.

Elle sortit son portable, balaya l'écran quelques fois, puis le tendit à Akira.

— Iel m'a envoyé un message la nuit du présumé accident.

Les mots sur l'écran le dévisageaient, inintelligibles pendant de longues secondes.  _Je l'ai trouvé._ Impossible.  _J'ai trouvé Matt._ C'était… impossible. L'esprit d'Akira resta coincé sur cette unique pensée, la répétant dans une boucle sans fin. Matt était… Matt Holt était…

Mort.

Disparu.

Perdu.

Matt Holt était avec Takashi, gelé sur un rocher à une éternité de là.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il.

Karen lui prit la main, souriant avec sympathie.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus.

— Iverson nous cache quelque chose, dit Eli. Mon neveu est peut-être encore en vie. Votre  _frère_ est peut-être toujours en vie. Nous les cherchons.

— Mais nous avons besoin de toi, dit Karen.

— Moi ? Pourquoi ?

— Iverson me connaît, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant, tapotant le dos de son portable de ses ongles. Il ne me dira rien s'il n'a pas à le faire et Eli n'en tirera pas plus. Ils sont sur leurs gardes concernant l'accident de la semaine dernière et quiconque étant impliqué se heurte à un mur. Il nous faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

La bouche d'Akira s'assécha. Il voulait dire non. Son contrat avait pris fin. Sa famille l'attendait au Japon. Il regarda Karen et Eli, la tête pleine de raisons de refuser.

_J'ai trouvé Matt._

— Vous pouvez… me donner un jour pour y réfléchir ? finit-il par dire. C'est… C'est presque de la trahison, ce que vous me demandez de faire.

— Je sais, dit Karen. Et je ne demanderais pas si ce n'était pas la seule solution.

Elle se leva, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. Cela lui rappela les jours sombres qui avaient suivi l'annonce de ce qui s'était passé lors de la mission Kerberos. Des douches froides, de la nourriture tiède et des maisons silencieuses occupées par des familles en deuil. Karen avait été là pour Akira quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Ne devrait-il pas lui rendre la faveur ?

 _Depuis quand la trahison est une faveur ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Karen lui tendit un morceau de papier avec son numéro et une adresse dont il se souvint vaguement de l'année dernière.

— Tiens-moi au courant de ta décision et…

Elle marqua une pause, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Akira.

— Repose-toi, Akira. Tu as l'air épuisé.

 

* * *

 

L'équipage du  _Perséphone_ disposait de moyens limités pour communiquer avec la Terre, surtout après avoir atterri sur Kerberos, mais ils pouvaient envoyer et recevoir des e-mails en passant par le centre de contrôle, une fois par jour. C'était pénible, mais Akira s'y était fait, en disant autant que possible avec son crédit de cinquante kilo-octets. Parfois, il lui envoyait une vignette ou deux de son dernier voyage en Grèce ou en Thaïlande, parfois c'était dix pages de souvenirs d'enfance.  _Tu ne t'ennuies pas sans moi, Takashi ?_

Honnêtement, Akira ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait envoyé. Pour lui, c'était très banal, bien que Takashi lui ait assuré que ces petites visions de chez lui l'aidaient à traverser les longues journées solitaires loin de la Terre.

Plus que ses propres messages, Akira se souvenait de ceux de Takashi. Il avait sauvegardé tous ses e-mails parce qu'il s'était dit que Takashi voudrait garder une trace de la mission Kerberos et que ces messages faisaient très bien office de journal. C'était même mieux, parce qu'Akira avait vu les tentatives de journal intime de Takashi et cela ressemblait à un compte rendu d'une audience de congrès au sujet du porridge déshydraté. Non, dans ses mails, Takashi était animé, emballé et  _vivant._ Il parlait des étoiles, plus lumineuses et nombreuses sur Kerberos que nulle part ailleurs sur Terre. Il parlait des expériences qu'ils faisaient et il parvenait à rendre intéressants des morceaux de glace et des analyses chimiques. Il parlait de son équipage, Matt et Samuel Holt, et comment ils étaient devenus une sorte de seconde famille, combien il espérait qu'Akira les apprécie autant que Takashi et que cela serait sympa de manger tous ensemble, de réunir les Shirogane et les Holt sous le même toit.

Avant la disparition de Pidge Holt et de ses amis, Akira avait déjà lu ces mails tant de fois qu'il pouvait en citer de larges passages de mémoire. Il les rouvrit quand même quand Karen s'en alla, cherchant… quoi ? Pas de l'espoir ; il l'avait perdu quelque part entre la mer baltique et l'anniversaire de la mort-disparition-perte indéterminée de Takashi. Il se dit qu'il cherchait simplement un conseil, comme avant, quand il allait toujours voir son frère quand il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir de réponse, mais il en trouva une à la fin d'un long e-mail datant de quelques jours avant la perte de contact.

 _Matt et moi avons parlé l'autre jour,_  écrivait Takashi.  _Il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à dormir les trois premières semaines parce qu'il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal. C'est facile de se souvenir de toutes les mesures de sécurité installées par la Garnison en pleine journée, mais la nuit, avec le grand vide silencieux et sombre autour de toi, tu commences à réfléchir. Et si on ne rentrait jamais ? Et si on mourait ici ? Des choses comme ça. Ça terrifiait Matt de penser qu'il ne reverrait jamais le reste de sa famille._

_Il m'a demandé si j'avais peur, parfois, et je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de manière de l'exprimer, parce que… Bien sûr que j'ai peur. L'univers est tellement grand et on est si petits, et une erreur qui n'aurait pas tant d'importance sur Terre pourrait tout dire ici. Il n'y a pas de renforts, d'instructeurs prêts à débrancher le simulateur si cela tourne mal._

_Tu te souviens quand on était petits, quand papa nous faisait monter dans le Cessna et nous laissait tenir les contrôles ? Et un jour, il a lâché prise. Je savais qu'il était là, que rien n'allait se passer. Purée, je n'avais rien à **faire** , juste à rester assis et à le tenir droit, mais je pouvais sentir l'espace vide qui nous séparait et je savais que j'avais entre mes mains le pouvoir de tous nous tuer. Même si je savais que papa ne laisserait pas cela arriver, je ressentais tout de même le poids de cette responsabilité._

_C'est le genre de peur que je ressens ici. Je n'ai pas peur que quelque chose tourne mal, mais je sais que Matt et Sam ont mis leur vie entre mes mains et je veux me montrer digne de leur confiance._

_Bien sûr, on est dans l'espace, alors il y a toujours une chance qu'un accident bizarre survienne, comme un astéroïde frappant notre vaisseau ou un dysfonctionnement de nos combinaisons ou, je ne sais pas. Des aliens. Le genre de choses que tu ne vois pas venir. Le genre de choses qui pourraient nous tuer et qui ne seraient de la faute de personne. Je pense que c'est ce qui effraie Matt, mais… pas moi. C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Être la cause de la mort des Holt, oui. Absolument. Mais mourir moi-même ? Cette pensée ne me dérange pas. Je crois en ce que nous faisons. Je crois en la valeur de cette mission, même si elle tourne à la tragédie. Si je ne rentre pas, je sais qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui suivront nos traces. « Si j'ai vu plus loin, c'est en montant sur les épaules de géants. (2) » Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais le gars ordinaire qui me tenait sur ces épaules, mais si nous mourrons, peut-être qu'un jour on pensera à nous et on se dira que l'équipage du Perséphone a ouvert le chemin de la grandeur. On a emmené l'humanité plus loin que jamais. Nous sommes les épaules sur lesquelles s'appuiera la génération suivante en cherchant à atteindre quelque chose d'encore plus grand et d'encore meilleur._

_Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est plutôt cool._

Akira ferma le mail et les visages des trois cadets manquants lui sourirent depuis le site internet de la Garnison, où des images du mémorial occupaient toujours une place centrale. Takashi n'était plus là. Akira le savait depuis longtemps, même s'il l'avait accepté à contrecœur. Mais ces trois enfants… Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils avaient disparu. Lance Mendoza, Hunk Kahale, Pidge Holt. Ils avaient toujours une chance. S'il était là, Takashi aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les ramener chez eux. Il ne se serait pas reposé tant qu'il ne les aurait pas réunis avec leur famille.

Takashi n'était pas là, mais Akira, si.

Il regarda l'heure. Dix minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Iverson. Akira passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant dans quoi il se fourrait. De l'espionnage, pour faire simple. C'était outrageant. C'était absurde. C'était… C'était tout ce qu'Akira avait toujours voulu faire, il était une fois.

Poussant un rire incrédule, Akira se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif. Il allait devoir annuler son vol et espérer qu'Iverson le laisse passer son prochain contrat à Carlsbad. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se charger de quelques cours, entraîner la prochaine génération de pilotes de cargo. Takashi aurait tellement pris son pied s'il pouvait entendre ça. Akira, M. Mauvaise Influence en personne, responsable de jeunes recrues influençables.

Ça pourrait être drôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
> _(1) Sorte de brassière serrée (ça peut être un t-shirt ou un truc comme ça aussi) portée par les hommes trans qui ne se sont pas fait opérés. Ça peut aussi être utilisé pour les cosplays._
> 
> _(2) 1675, Isaac Newton. C'était apparemment pour se moquer de l'apparence de son rival, Robert Hooke, mais sinon, ça vient d'une vieille métaphore pour dire qu'il est important pour les hommes aux « ambitions intellectuelles » (merci, Wikipédia) de s'appuyer sur les travaux de grands penseurs du passé (les « géants »)._


	4. Val Mendoza

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a vraiment fait de  _toi_ un pilote de chasse.

Lance regarda Val avec un air de pure trahison.

— Euh,  _pardon ?_ Il se trouve que je suis un  _formidable_ pilote, Prima Donna.

Il frotta ses ongles contre le tissu de son uniforme orange, souriant de cette manière suffisante qui donnait toujours envie à Val de lui plonger le nez dans son assiette.

— J'ai toujours su qu'ils entendraient raison tôt ou tard.

— Nan.

Lance se tourna vers sa petite sœur de huit ans, Luz, qui portait un jean rose sous sa jolie robe blanche, qui arborait déjà des traces d'herbe alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer de la cérémonie de rentrée quinze minutes plus tôt.

— Comment ça, nan ?

Luz prit une mini-carotte et croqua dedans, produisant un craquement qui fit tressaillir Lance. Dans son dos, Val leva un pouce à l'intention de la petite fille.

— Je t'ai entendu parler avec Mamá avant la rentrée et tu  _pleurais_ parce que t'étais condamné à rester  _pilote de cargo_ toute ta vie et–

Lance plaqua une main contre la bouche de Luz.

— Ok, t'en as assez dit. Heh. Les gosses, j'te jure, dit-il à Val, qui mit une main sur sa hanche en observant avec un sourire désabusé le frère de Lance, Mateo, grimper sur le tabouret derrière lui avec un air promettant des ennuis.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Tía Rosario pointa un doigt de mise en garde dans sa direction :

— Ah-ah-ah. Sûrement pas,  _mijo_! Descends. Avant de–

Lance commença à se tourner vers le son de la voix de sa mère, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner totalement avant que Mateo ne saute en criant :

— Ailes Météor (1)!

— Argh ! cria Lance, se précipitant pour rattraper Mateo avant qu'il ne tombe – ou n'étrangle son frère.

Il ne parvint pas totalement à atteindre l'un ou l'autre but, mais il amortit la chute de Mateo avec son estomac. Grognant, il se mit sur le dos sur le sol de la cuisine, levant automatiquement les mains pour stabiliser la petite terreur de dix ans qui lui sautait sur le ventre. Luz décida que c'était un jeu qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer et rejoignit la mêlée, ses genoux frappant le torse de Lance si bien qu'il se redressa brusquement et se retrouva avec des bouts de carottes vinaigrées dans les cheveux.

—  _Luuuz_ , gémit-il, toussant légèrement alors qu'elle se mettait elle aussi à rebondir sur son ventre. Regarde ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux !

Elle le regarda pensivement, puis utilisa sa mini-carotte pour dessiner une moustache goût vinaigrette au-dessus des lèvres de son frère.

Val rit dans sa main alors que Lance se tortillait, essayant en vain d'échapper à la carotte de Luz.

— Le futur de nos forces militaires, mesdames et messieurs, dit-elle.

Lance pencha la tête en arrière pour bien montrer à Val qu'il lui tirait la langue.

— C'est très mature, Pilote de chasse.

— Facile à dire pour toi. Tu n'as pas deux sacs d'os bourrés aux sucreries essayant de te faire un massage cardiaque.

Val regarda son frère de l'autre côté de la pièce. Après un an à étudier la littérature classique à l'UCLA (2), il imitait déjà le professeur reclus à la perfection, sa silhouette d'un mètre quatre-vingts repliée sur elle-même sur un coussin de canapé, le nez enfoui dans une vieille copie d'un livre dont Val n'avait jamais entendu parler.

— Ouais, non, je crois que j'ai gagné la loterie des frères et sœurs Mendoza, admit-elle, souriant affectueusement alors que Sebastian levait des yeux attentifs vers Tía Rosario qui lui offrait un bol de chips. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on se battait pas régulièrement, mais le pire qu'il puisse faire, c'est de tout cafter.

Lance tira d'un doigt les lacets des bottes de Val, attirant son attention sur son appel à l'aide silencieux.

Soupirant, Val saisit Mateo sous les bras et le remit sur pied. Il gigota jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lâche, puis traversa la pièce en courant pour sauver sa 3DS des mains d'un autre cousin curieux. Une fois les chances égalisées, Lance maîtrisa rapidement Luz de quelques chatouilles bien placées. Elle hurla de rire alors que Lance faisait des bruits de pet sur son bras nu, se dégagea de son emprise puis brandit sa petite carotte bien endommagée pour le tenir en respect.

Lance se redressa en position accroupie, souriant à pleines dents.

— Très bien, petit démon carotte. Tu veux jouer ?

Luz hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Puis, avec un sourire sournois qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres Mendoza, elle plongea en avant et toucha le front de Lance avec sa carotte.

— C'est toi le chat !

Elle partit en courant avant que Lance ne puisse s'en remettre. Il fusilla Val du regard alors qu'elle manquait encore à dissimuler son rire.

— Continue comme ça et je révoque tes droits à l'interview.

Val émit un son outré.

— Tu  _n'oserais_ pas.

— Je sais pas, t'es pas très sympa avec moi ces derniers temps.

— Je suis toujours ta cousine préférée.

Lance frotta sa moustache à la vinaigrette, l'étalant sur son nez.

— Nope. Pas du tout. Plus maintenant. Sebastian est désormais mon cousin favori. Ce titre t'a été confisqué quand tu as injurié mon honneur.

— Ooh, joli mot, remarqua Val, entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Tu devrais l'utiliser quand tu laisses Sebastian t'interroger au sujet de Dante, Virgile et les Euchypides.

— T'as inventé le dernier mot.

— Ah oui ? fit Val en battant des paupières. Tu pourras toujours demander à Sebastian pendant ton interview. Tu  _pourrais_ parler de pilotage, du programme spatial et de tes exploits les plus impressionnants, mais… (Elle haussa une épaule, souriant à Lance alors qu'il se remettait sur pied.) Il faudrait que tu ailles voir un journaliste pour ça.

Lance ricana.

— Journaliste ? Plutôt une chroniqueuse à potins.

— Pas si j'ai les droits exclusifs d'entretien avec la nouvelle étoile montante de la Garnison.

La moue qui se formait sur le visage de Lance laissa place à un rougissement ravi et il bomba le torse un instant avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Val.

— Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Prima Donna ? J'aime ta façon de penser.

 

* * *

 

Lance Mendoza (GuapoDeLaGuarnicion) – 12 Août

Pilotes de chasse = pilotes de l'espace. Coïncidence ? #AliensAreReal #Iwanttobelieve

Lance Mendoza (GuapoDeLaGuarnicion) – 12 Août

ok les gens c'était une blague. c l'op radio du groupe qui croit aux théories du complot, pas moi mdr

Val resta dans sa voiture plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devrait, faisant défiler le Twitter de Lance. Dire que deux semaines plus tôt, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel et sermonné Lance sur Skype sur le fait qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait sur les réseaux sociaux s'il ne voulait pas que ça se retourne contre lui. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que Lance soit la risée du commerce spatial, bien sûr ; c'était quasiment inévitable. Elle voulait juste amasser autant de détails croustillants qu'elle le pouvait pour projeter sa carrière.

Désormais…

Eh bien, désormais il n'y avait rien de professionnel concernant son obsession pour les derniers tweets de Lance. Il lui manquait simplement.

Quand elle se sentit de taille à affronter le monde extérieur, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La maison de son oncle et sa tante semblait esseulée sans les trois à quatre voitures de location dans l'allée qui étaient restées là les deux dernières semaines. La famille de Tía Rosa était rentrée à Cuba, Sebastian était de retour à l'UCLA et les grands-parents de Val ne passaient  _que_ trois-quatre jours par semaine avec la famille de Lance, alternant avec ses parents. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que c'était le tour de ses parents.

Val ne prit pas la peine de toquer en entrant ; ça n'avait jamais été une obligation dans la famille Mendoza et les dernières semaines en avaient fait un délit majeur : personne ne voulait se lever et ouvrir la porte toutes les cinq minutes. Luz tacla Val après deux pas à l'intérieur, ses bras fins s'enroulant autour de sa taille et la serrant à en faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale. La petite fille de dix ans ne dit rien, se contentant de se tenir à Val comme si elle avait peur de la perdre. Elle était comme ça depuis l'accident : silencieuse et collante, toujours au bord des larmes.

La gorge serrée, Val frotta le dos de Luz et se dandina avec elle jusqu'au salon. Tía Rosa et la mère de Val étaient assises sur le canapé, regardant des albums photo, la table basse recouverte de collages de pâtes. Tío Ramon avait une tasse de café dans une main et un dessin dans l'autre, représentant Lance et… Val pensa que c'était censé être elle, mais seulement parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'un ami de Lance aux cheveux bouclés et au goût pour les robes.

— Pourquoi ma peau est  _bleue_? demanda Val, s'asseyant à côté de son oncle et laissant Luz monter sur ses genoux.

Tío Ramon rit, posant le dessin sur la table. Val l'observa, mais ne fit pas signe de le prendre. Elle et Lance se tenait sur un cercle rouge qui était certainement censé représenter Mars, un vaisseau spatial orange et noir tout cabossé se tenant entre eux.

— Je pense que tu as froid, dit Tía Rosa, souriant doucement devant le dessin. Ils venaient d'apprendre ce qu'était l'espace en classe. C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'il a décidé de devenir pilote.

Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux et Val savait que si elle se mettait à pleurer, ils craqueraient tous. Elle reprit la conversation avant que cela n'arrive.

— Ok, mais  _lui,_ il n'est pas bleu.

Tía Rosa renifla, se forçant à sourire.

— Oui, eh bien,  _lui,_ il n'a pas oublié son écharpe.

Val se pencha en plissant les yeux. En effet, il y avait un gribouillis vert au niveau du cou inexistant de Lance et dont les extrémités défiaient toute gravité. Val rit, les larmes s'accumulant au coin de ses yeux. Cela arrivait à une fréquence alarmante. Dès qu'elle voyait sa famille, cela semblait toujours se finir en larmes. Il y avait des rires également, plus réguliers au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du jour où leur monde était tombé en morceaux, et Val faisait tout en son pouvoir pour que ses visites se terminent plutôt dans la joie. Elle voudrait pouvoir dire qu'elle faisait ça pour son oncle et sa tante, mais en réalité, elle ne pensait simplement pas pouvoir supporter ces visites sans une bonne dose d'humour.

Elle joua avec la natte de Luz, fronçant les sourcils devant l'espace inoccupé du canapé.

— Où est Mateo ?

Tía Rosa et Tío Ramon échangèrent un regard et la mère de Val baissa les yeux. L'odeur de la viande et d'épices provenant de la cuisine indiquait où se trouvait le père de Val, mais elle n'entendait pas le babillage révélateur qui aurait suggéré que Mateo était avec lui.

Luz tira la manche de Val et quand elle baissa les yeux, elle indiqua les escaliers. Le cœur de Val sombra, mais elle afficha un faux sourire et se leva, soulevant Luz dans ses bras.

— D'accord. Tu veux venir le voir avec moi, petite lumière ?

Luz haussa les épaules, ce qui était une réponse suffisante pour Val.

Elles trouvèrent Mateo dans la chambre de Lance. Il était assis par terre à côté du lit impeccable et sans pli, dont l'afghan tricoté main était replié au pied. Mateo avait allumé la vieille PS2 de Lance et jouait à un jeu de flipper que Val reconnaissait comme étant un des préférés de son cousin. Val avait obtenu des scores élevés sur toutes les tables et cela avait demandé des années durant lesquelles il l'avait défendue de jouer pour qu'il la dépasse. (Du moins en partie. Val était assez certaine de toujours détenir le record de la table de l'espace qui était, d'après Lance, « objectivement la meilleure. »)

Val l'observa en silence depuis l'embrasure, attendant qu'il finisse sa partie. Avant que le jeu ne puisse calculer son score, Mateo tendit le bras et redémarra la console.

Les larmes prirent Val par surprise et elle s'assit brutalement sur le lit, secouant Luz, qui la regarda avec de grands yeux mouillés de larmes.

— Désolée, murmura Val, resserrant sa natte.

Elle se força à sourire, ignorant les traînées humides sur ses joues. Le jeu revint à l'écran d'accueil, mais Mateo n'appuya sur aucun bouton. Il resta assis là, le dos droit, refusant de la regarder.

— Lance me tuerait si je ruinais son score, murmura-t-il.

Val s'était promis qu'elle n'allait rien dire au reste de la famille. Pas avant d'en être certaine. Pas avant d'avoir des preuves. Mais elle ne pouvait rester assise là pendant que le frère et la sœur de Lance souffraient ainsi. Elle ne  _pouvait pas._ Fermant les yeux, elle tapota la place sur le lit à côté d'elle.

— Viens là une seconde, Mateo. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Luz leva les yeux, inquiète et confuse et toujours tellement,  _tellement_ silencieuse, et Val la serra contre elle. Matt hésita un instant avant de se lever. Il alla s'asseoir près de Val, mais garda le nez plongé vers ses chaussettes.

Val les regarda l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient si jeunes, à peine dix et douze ans. Si jeunes et pourtant assez vieux. Assez vieux pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, assez vieux pour que les appels journaliers, les dîners bihebdomadaires et les occasionnels week-ends, soirées jeux ou rendez-vous au ciné leur manquent. Lance n'avait jamais laissé son entraînement passer avant sa famille, alors son absence était une chose vicieuse, grande et béante qui les frappait constamment en leur rappelant ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Val en avait marre de tenir sa langue.

— Vous devez me promettre que vous ne le direz à personne, même à votre papa et votre maman. Pas avant que je vous dise que c'est bon. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Luz hocha aussitôt la tête, mais Mateo fronça les sourcils, la regardant enfin.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que… hésita Val. Parce que les adultes ont besoin de preuves avant de croire à quelque chose et je suis encore en train d'en chercher.

— Des preuves de quoi ? demanda Mateo à voix basse.

Val prit une profonde inspiration et exhala lentement.

— Lance n'est pas mort.

Luz sursauta comme si Val lui avait versé un seau d'eau sur la tête et Mateo écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais l'officier a dit…

— Je sais, dit Val. Je sais. Il mentait.

— Mais–

—  _Alba Valeria !_

Val se figea, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines à l'entente de la voix de sa tante, froide, dure et tremblante comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer ou à deux doigts de crier jusqu'à ce que les oreilles de Val en saignent. Lentement, Val se tourna vers la silhouette frémissante à l'entrée de la pièce. Tía Rosa n'était pas une femme au physique imposant, trapue, douce et avec dix bons centimètres de moins que Val, mais sa colère était à craindre, d'autant plus puissante qu'elle était rare.

Val savait que se cacher derrière ses cousins ne servirait à rien. Offrant un sourire rassurant à Mateo, Val posa Luz sur le lit à côté de son frère, ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis suivit Tía Rosa en dehors de la pièce jusqu'à la chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée.

— Tía Rosa, commença Val, mais sa tante fut plus rapide.

— Comment  _oses_ -tu, siffla-t-elle et Val tressaillit. Comment  _oses_ -tu leur donner ce genre de faux espoirs.

— Ce n'est pas–

— Non ! J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à chanter à mes enfants pour les endormir, à les tenir contre moi au milieu de la nuit quand ils se réveillent en criant à cause d'images de crashs, de sang et du fantôme de leur frère. On était enfin…  _enfin_ sur la voie de la guérison et voilà que tu arrives et… et…

Val écarta les bras, le cœur battant douloureusement contre ses côtes.

— Tía Rosa, je t'en prie. Lance  _est_ en vie. Je le  _sais_.

Rosario ne fit que secouer la tête en reculant.

— Ne nous fais pas ça, Valeria. Ne…  _dios_.

— Je n'essaie pas de vous blesser, Tía Rosa. C'est juste que… J'enquête sur l'accident depuis qu'on nous l'a annoncé. Ça ne tient pas debout. Des gens ont vu quelque chose dans le ciel cette nuit-là, mais ce n'était pas un vaisseau de la Garnison. C'est tombé dans le désert où la Garnison prétend que l'entraînement avait lieu, avant de repartir dans la matinée. Ils ne font même  _pas_ d'exercices de nuit, pas en entraînement basique. J'ai parlé à des  _douzaines_ d'élèves et diplômés et ils m'ont tous dit la même chose. Je  _sais_ que Lance est en vie. Ils l'ont envoyé quelque part ou quelqu'un l'a emmené, mais il n'est pas mort. Il–

— Assez.

Aussi douce qu'elle était, la voix de Tía Rosa coinça les mots de Val dans sa gorge.

— Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

Le cœur de Val sombra.

— Mais–

— Tu souffres, Valeria. Je le sais, mais… on ne peut pas gérer ça. Sors avec tes amis. Parle à ta grand-mère. Fais ce que tu veux, mais… n'implique pas mes enfants. Ils souffrent déjà assez comme ça.

La piqûre des mots de Tía Rosa la percuta de plein fouet, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit en sa défense. Elle savait que c'était trop tôt pour en parler. Des rumeurs, des vidéos postées sur Youtube, quelques interviews. Rien de tout ça ne constituait une preuve. Val aurait dû attendre d'avoir quelque chose de plus solide.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir avant de partir. Elle reviendrait dès qu'elle aurait trouvé la preuve qu'il lui fallait.

 

* * *

 

Une heure et demie plus tard, Val gara sa Jeep au milieu du désert, coupa le moteur et se frotta l'arête du nez. Un grillage s'élevait de la pierre rougeâtre et des mauvaises herbes jaunies, surmonté de fil barbelé et portant un panneau de métal au rouge délavé qui indiquait  _Propriété de l'État. Défense d'entrer._ Toute une série de textes juridiques défilait en dessous du panneau comme pour dire,  _Sérieusement, regarde combien de lois tu violes déjà rien qu'en me fixant. Tu veux_ vraiment  _faire ça ?_

Val s'enfonça dans son siège.

— Tu as fait une sacrée tonne de bêtises dans ta vie, Val, mais ça, c'est le pompon.

Elle devait simplement se rappeler qu'elle faisait tout ça pour Lance. Elle pourrait se faire arrêter, perdre son travail. (Elle ne perdrait  _pas_ son travail tant qu'elle rapportait une assez bonne histoire à l'éditeur, mais elle  _pourrait,_ théoriquement, si les choses partaient en sucette.) Mais pour Lance, ça valait le coup.

Elle tapota le volant puis descendit de la voiture, rangeant ses clés dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de prendre les pinces coupantes derrière le siège conducteur. Quelques années plus tôt, des loups du Mexique, une espèce en danger, avaient été aperçus dans les collines alentour et un mouvement écologique populaire avait fait pression pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que la Garnison accepte à contrecœur de couper le courant de leurs clôtures, ce dont Val était reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas là pour que sa famille planifie d'autres funérailles.

Juste pour être sûre, elle s'accroupit pour regarder l'herbe qui poussait autour de la grille. Quelques brins se mêlaient au grillage et ils ne semblaient pas brûlés ni rien, alors c'était sûrement sans risque.

Val se mordit les lèvres et leva les pinces coupantes.

La première incision ne la tua pas, ni la seconde ou la treizième. Elle déchira son t-shirt en se glissant dans la petite ouverture, mais un vieux t-shirt grincheux qui serait bientôt trempé de sueur était un petit prix à payer pour obtenir des réponses.

Le jour était assez frais pour un début septembre : un peu plus de vingt degrés avec quelques nuages offrant un peu d'ombre. Des montagnes s'élevaient au sud et à l'ouest devant elle, mais ici, ce n'était qu'un désert plat et sans relief.

Val regarda la carte de son téléphone et le marqueur qu'elle avait placé selon les deux douzaines de témoignages aux vraisemblances variées de la prétendue météorite qui s'était écrasée sur les terres de la Garnison la nuit du dix-sept. Elle avait près de trois kilomètres à parcourir, alors elle se lança rapidement, se rappelant de boire régulièrement et vérifiant de temps à autre son portable pour s'assurer qu'elle avançait toujours dans la bonne direction.

Le temps qu'elle atteigne sa destination, elle était fatiguée, endolorie et certainement déshydratée, mais elle alla sur la caméra de son téléphone et commença à filmer.

— Ok, dit-elle, s'arrêtant pour essuyer la sueur de son front du bout de sa manche.

Que cela fit une différence ou non, vu à quel point elle était poisseuse, était débattable.

— Donc, je suis dans le désert à environ… euh, soixante ? Soixante kilomètres de Carlsbad. Ouais. Quelque chose s'est écrasé là il y a environ deux semaines, le dix-sept août, entre vingt-trois heures trente et minuit moins le quart. Officiellement, c'était une météorite, mais… Eh bien. On verra.

Elle marqua une pause, poussant un long soupir, puis rangea son portable dans sa poche le temps de resserrer sa queue de cheval. Même si la température n'était pas dans les trente degrés, ce n'était pas pour autant confortable, surtout après avoir marché pendant trois kilomètres, et Val avait hérité des cheveux épais et bouclés de sa mère. Si elle avait une insolation, ce serait à cause de ses cheveux qui retenaient la chaleur et la faisaient frire de l'intérieur. Elle prit une autre gorgée d'eau, sa bouteille se vidant déjà bien trop à son goût. Le chemin du retour allait être terrible.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas d'autre moyen de retarder l'inévitable. Le plus gros inconvénient de la terre plate était qu'il n'y avait pas de point d'observation. Elle ne pouvait pas monter en haut d'une colline pour observer la zone en essayant de voir où la météorite (ou le vaisseau, satellite ou ce que c'était vraiment) était tombée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de choisir une direction et espérer tomber dessus.

Elle partit plus ou moins plein sud, décrivant les environs devant sa caméra. Même si elle ne trouvait rien ce jour-là, elle reviendrait plus tard (en assumant qu'elle ne se faisait pas arrêter) et elle voulait au moins avoir une idée de là où elle était déjà passée pour ne pas revenir sur ses pas.

En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela aurait sûrement été une bonne idée de grimper les collines entourant les terres de la Garnison avant de s'y introduire. C'était loin d'ici, mais elle aurait peut-être pu y voir quelque chose. Il devait sûrement y avoir un cratère ou quelque chose… pas vrai ? Val n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en météorites, vaisseaux et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. L'espace, les engins aériens, la physique… c'était plus le trip de Lance, pas le sien. Elle s'intéressait à la culture, à l'actualité et aux faits divers. Elle avait étudié la psychologie, la sociologie, un peu d'histoire et surtout la politique.

Elle commençait à penser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas bien tout préparé comme elle aurait dû le faire.

Mais elle était là et personne ne l'avait encore remarquée. Elle allait saisir cette opportunité tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Alors elle marcha, scannant l'horizon qui était brouillé par des mirages qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux.

Ce fut par pure chance qu'elle repéra quelque chose au loin, à sa droite. Juste une tache plus sombre que le paysage délavé, comme de la vase ou un lit de rivière presque asséché. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi, mais c'était  _différent_ et  _purée,_ Val ne tirerait rien de mieux de là où elle était, au milieu de nulle part. Alors elle vira en direction de la tache sombre, accélérant l'allure alors qu'elle s'approchait et que la zone sombre s'agrandissait, s'assombrissait et se distinguait.

C'était de la suie ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Des marques de brûlure marquaient la pierre, s'enfonçant dans les sédiments sous forme de longues rigoles. Si Val n'était pas mieux informée, elle les aurait prises pour les séquelles d'une crue subite ; une nappe d'eau qui s'était formée dans la zone avait peut-être entraîné un sol plus riche le long des collines avant de disparaître sous la chaleur estivale.

Mais elle  _était_ mieux informée et elle oublia la chaleur et la douleur de ses jambes en suivant les rigoles jusqu'au lieu du crash. Elle s'arrêta au bord du cratère et poussa un rire ravi, pointant sa caméra en direction du creux.

— Oh mon dieu. Oh mon  _dieu !_ Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Une météorite, mon  _cul_  oui. C'est un  _vaisseau_.

C'était  _vraiment_  un vaisseau. Grand, brillant et métallique, avec la même forme de carlingue que les nouveaux vaisseaux de la Garnison, sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes. Des bâches et des échafaudages l'entouraient au fond du cratère, mais personne ne semblait se trouver dans les environs. Ils étaient peut-être en pause-déjeuner ou peut-être qu'ils ne travaillaient que la nuit pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir depuis les airs. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi.

Val n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se glisser dans le cratère, entraînant du sable et quelques cailloux sous son poids jusqu'au fond du trou. Elle s'arrêta doucement à quelques mètres du vaisseau, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Était-ce une sorte de projet militaire secret ? Si oui, quel était le rapport avec Lance et les autres élèves ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils laissaient des cadets piloter leurs prototypes de vaisseaux, si ?

— Attendez une minute, dit Val, zoomant sur le vaisseau à l'air étrange. Si c'est ce qui s'est écrasé là, alors… qu'est-ce qui a  _décollé_?

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous vous trouvez dans une zone interdite !

Le cœur de Val bondit alors qu'une paire de soldats apparaissait derrière le vaisseau, armes brandies. Val rangea son portable dans sa poche arrière, puis leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle était sans défense.

— Pardon, pardon, dit-elle. Ma voiture est tombée en panne et je cherchais de l'aide.

Les grimaces des soldats s'amplifièrent et Val soupira. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Elle pourrait courir, mais ces gens possédaient sûrement des voitures et il y avait plus de trois kilomètres la séparant de la liberté.

Elle ne résista pas quand ils la placèrent en garde à vue.

 

* * *

 

Le bon côté des choses, c'était que les cellules de la Garnison étaient plutôt sympas. Elles étaient assez larges pour pouvoir y faire nerveusement les cent pas ou courir un peu pour se maintenir éveillée, même si elles n'étaient pas exactement  _spacieuses._ Elles offraient aussi un peu d'intimité, avec une couchette le long d'un mur, des toilettes dans le coin du fond que Val refusait d'approcher et une table où on lui avait laissé un verre d'eau et deux barres chocolatées. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle meure de faim ou de soif.

Ce qui était moins sympa, c'était que Val était là depuis des heures et que personne ne lui avait dit ce qui allait se passer. On ne lui avait même pas donné l'occasion d'appeler un avocat ou ses parents. Ils avaient pris son portable, ses chaussures et ses clés de voiture. Elle avait passé un bon moment de sa captivité allongée sur sa couchette à compter les trous du plafond, alors elle ne saurait dire avec certitude combien de temps s'était passé, mais c'était déjà assez long pour qu'elle soit prête à se mettre en boule et espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle était plutôt sûre qu'on aurait au moins dû l'informer de ses droits depuis. Ou… peut-être que ça viendrait quand ils se décideraient enfin à lui parler ? Ils lui avaient ordonné de garder le silence sur le chemin du retour au complexe principal, où elle avait été précipitée des portes du 4x4 jusqu'au centre de détention si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas pu chercher de l'aide aux alentours. Elle n'avait donc pas eu la chance de s'incriminer et elle ne serait pas surprise s'ils essayaient de la faire parler sans avocat en attendant la fin de la journée juste pour qu'elle doive y passer la nuit si elle s'entêtait.

Malheureusement pour eux, Val Mendoza était l'entêtement incarné. Si elle devait souffrir, Iverson aussi.

Mais le temps s'allongeait et les seules personnes qui se montraient à la porte étaient les gardes au visage de pierre qui lui apportaient de l'eau et de la nourriture. Ils ignoraient ses questions, ses demandes de passer un appel, même ses insultes pleines d'esprit. (D'accord, elles n'étaient pas si intelligentes que ça. Elle était sur les rotules à ce stade et ses capacités mentales laissaient à désirer.) Les gardes tournèrent quelques fois, mais Val ne savait pas si c'était un signe du temps qui passait ou simplement un effort pour la frustrer et l'embrouiller.

Elle somnola quelques fois, dormit peut-être quelques heures à une ou deux reprises, abandonna finalement et utilisa les toilettes. C'était difficile de savoir quelle heure il était sans horloge, fenêtre ou, eh bien, quoi que ce soit. Alors que son séjour s'éternisait, elle se demanda si c'était ce qui était arrivé à Lance. Peut-être que lui et ses amis avaient vu quelque chose dans le désert et la Garnison les avait fait disparaître. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà dit aux parents de Val qu'elle était morte.

Quand les choses bougèrent enfin, ce ne fut pas pour l'interrogatoire que Val attendait. Elle entendit des voix atténuées par la porte de sa cellule, fortes et furieuses, et elles s'arrêtèrent juste devant. Le loquet bipa et la porte s'ouvrit. Iverson se tenait là avec une moue colérique, mais il semblait presque effrayé par la femme à ses côtés. Elle était blonde, petite et habillée comme une politicienne en jupe crayon et veston.

La femme lui tendit un sac en plastique contenant les chaussures de Val, son portable et ses clés.

— Mettez vos chaussures, Mlle Mendoza. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Val observa le sac, ébahie. L'ennui avait engourdi son esprit et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La femme lui offrit un sourire encourageant et, se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas se poser trop de questions, Val s'assit sur sa couchette et sortit ses bottes du sac, tirant sur les lacets alors que sa sauveuse s'appuyait contre la porte, un doigt tapotant son bras. Elle semblait  _furax_.

— Karen, commença Iverson, et la femme s'en prit aussitôt à lui.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Mme Holt, Commandant, bien que je vous déconseille de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait miner davantage l'opinion que je me fais de vous.

Iverson recula, son visage s'empourprant.

—  _Mme_ Holt, avez-vous oublié à qui vous parlez ? Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour violation de propriété–

— Et  _je_ pourrais vous écorcher vif avec ce dont j'ai été témoin ces vingt dernières minutes, s'emporta Mme Holt. Ne pas porter plainte, ne pas informer Mlle Mendoza de ses droits, ne pas lui fournir un avocat… Lui avez-vous même permis de  _téléphoner_ avant de l'enfermer ?

— Attendez une minute, Karen–

— Je ne crois pas. Vous n'avez pas respecté la procédure, Iverson, et croyez-moi, je ne vous laisserai  _pas_ vous en tirer comme ça.

— Mais–

— Ma cliente et moi-même nous en allons, Commandant. Rendez-vous service et ne vous enfoncez pas plus.

 

* * *

 

— Donc je, euh, je suppose que ce sont pas vos vêtements, Mme H, si ? demanda Val, s'essuyant avec une serviette en entrant dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un t-shirt de la Garnison Galactique et un survêtement bleu tous les deux un peu trop petits pour elle. Mais ils étaient propres et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en ordre. Ses vêtements étaient dans la machine à laver et à l'odeur, il semblerait que Mme H soit en train de préparer le dîner.

Enfin, peut-être pas, finalement.

— Oh. Salut ? dit Val, serrant sa serviette humide contre son torse et souriant faiblement à l'homme vêtu d'un tablier et tenant une spatule. Je veux dire, ce n'est probablement pas  _vos_ vêtements non plus, mais…

L'homme secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

— Si je devais deviner, je dirais que ce sont ceux de Matt. Le fils de Karen.

Val ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

— Karen  _Holt._ Pas étonnant que ce nom me disait quelque chose. La mission Kerberos.

Val pinça la manche de son t-shirt. Elle se sentait vaguement coupable de le porter désormais, même si Mme H était celle qui lui avait prêté ces vêtements.

— Suis-je la seule qui pense que c'est bizarre de donner à une inconnue les habits de son fils décédé ?

— Eh bien, ça dépend.

— De quoi ?

— De si tu penses que Matt Holt est vraiment mort.

Il garda un ton neutre, si neutre en fait que Val se demanda si elle l'avait bien entendu. Voyant son air confus, il sourit, posa sa cuillère sur le bord de la poêle, puis s'essuya les mains sur son tablier pour serrer celle de Val.

— Moi, c'est Eli. Tu peux me tutoyer.

— …Val. Où est Mme H ?

Eli fit un signe de tête en direction du salon.

— Va leur dire que le dîner est presque prêt.

_Leur ?_ se demanda Val, mais elle ne resta pas pour poser la question. Karen lui avait fait visiter très rapidement les lieux avant de la laisser devant la salle de bains. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva Mme H penchée au-dessus de l'épaule d'un jeune homme, regardant son ordinateur portable. Val s'éclaircit la gorge et ils pivotèrent.

— Val, dit Mme H, souriante. Ça va mieux ?

Val hocha la tête, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Ça prendra plus que deux-trois jours en prison pour me briser, dit-elle joyeusement. Euh, Eli dit que le dîner est presque prêt ?

Elle dévisagea le jeune homme et se demanda combien de personnes travaillaient chez Karen. Et sur quoi ils travaillaient. C'était étrange pour une avocate, surtout une qui sortait de nulle part pour sortir un intrus d'une prison militaire.

Remarquant son regard, le jeune homme porta une main à son front en guise de salut.

— Akira Shirogane. Enchanté.

— C'est lui qui nous a fait savoir qu'ils te détenaient.  _Illégalement_ , ajouta Mme H dans sa barbe et Akira sourit dans le creux de sa main.

— Shirogane. (Val haussa un sourcil.) Ok, alors dites-moi. En quoi la mission Kerberos a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à mon cousin ?

Akira et Mme H échangèrent un regard. Akira se tourna à nouveau vers son ordinateur.

— Je te laisse t'en charger, Karen.

— Quelle générosité, grommela-t-elle, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'il y a peut-être une chance que ton cousin soit toujours en vie ?

Val ne put retenir le sourire qui fendit son visage.

— Euh,  _merci_? Et peut-être que je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule à me faire avoir par les conneries d'Iverson ?

Akira jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, un sourcil haussé.

— Ce n'est… pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

Mme H semblait encore plus choquée. Ce n'était pas de l'amusement, mais de la curiosité qui dansait dans ses yeux.

— De quoi es-tu au courant ?

— Il n'y avait pas d'exercice d'entraînement cette nuit-là, dit Val, l'adrénaline se mettant à battre dans ses veines.

Elle pivota et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon en passant en revue tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis « l'accident ».

— Quelque chose s'est écrasé dans le désert.

— Ouais, dit Akira, le son de ses doigts sur le clavier venant rythmer les pas de Val. Le blog d'Eli a rassemblé la même chose. Rien de solide pour le moment. Ça pourrait n'être qu'une météorite.

— C'était un vaisseau, dit Val, et les deux autres se tournèrent pour la regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je l'ai vu. Dans le désert.

— Un vaisseau ?

Akira ouvrit une fenêtre web et entra quelque chose, puis tourna l'écran en direction de Val.

— Comme celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

Val reconnut le vaisseau de l'image qu'il avait trouvée. C'était le  _Perséphone,_ le vaisseau qui avait mené le commandant Holt et son équipage jusqu'à Kerberos. Le cœur serré, Val secoua la tête.

— Je suis désolée, non. Ce n'était… Je n'ai jamais vu de vaisseau pareil avant. C'était…

Elle sortit son téléphone et chercha les vidéos qu'elle avait prises dans le désert.

— Merde.

— Quoi ?

— Iverson a touché à mon téléphone. J'avais des  _preuves_ et il a tout  _supprimé_.

Mme H ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir.

— Ce n'est pas grave. On en trouvera d'autres.

— Mais c'était quoi, ce vaisseau ? demanda Akira.

Cette question semblait lourde de sens. Mme H secoua la tête.

— C'était peut-être une mission de sauvetage ? songea-t-elle.

Val les observa l'un après l'autre.

— Attendez, attendez, attendez. Vous…

Elle s'interrompit, se souvenant des paroles d'Eli.  _Ça dépend de si tu penses que Matt Holt est vraiment mort._

— Vous êtes en train de dire que l'équipage de Kerberos est en vie aussi ?

Mme H prit son portable de l'accoudoir du canapé, tapota l'écran et le tendit à Val, qui parcourut les messages d'une conversation avec  _Pidge_. Oh.

— Vous connaissiez l'opérateur radio de mon cousin ?

— C'est mon deuxième enfant, dit Mme H. Iel est entré·e à la Garnison sous le nom de Pidge Gunderson pour enquêter au sujet du désastre de Kerberos et, la nuit de l'accident, iel m'a envoyé  _ceci_.

Val fixa le dernier message, ayant l'impression d'entrer dans une sorte de rêve éveillé.

— Pidge a trouvé Matt ?

Son cerveau passa à la vitesse supérieure et elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

— Vous pensez qu'il était à bord du vaisseau qui s'est écrasé ?

— C'est difficile à dire, mais c'est pour ça que je nous ai tous rassemblés, sourit Mme H. Tout le monde ici a perdu un membre de sa famille à cause de la Garnison. Ils sont peut-être encore en vie. Peut-être pas. Je veux découvrir la vérité et j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Val sourit à pleines dents.

— J'en dis qu'Iverson va en baver.

 

* * *

 

Karen sourit alors qu'Eli sortait de la cuisine, passant le tablier par-dessus sa tête.

— On dirait que j'ai manqué l'animation, dit-il, regardant autour de lui. Où est partie Val ?

— Elle passe un coup de fil, dit Karen. Elle veut écrire un article là-dessus pour le  _Current_.

Akira se radossa contre son siège, poussant un long soupir.

— Elle a raison. (Il pencha la tête en arrière pour les regarder.) Quelque chose a bien décollé du désert le lendemain matin de l'accident. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une vidéo jusque-là et ça ne montre pas grand-chose, mais…

Karen et Eli se rassemblèrent derrière Akira pour regarder l'enregistrement chancelant montrant… eh bien,  _quelque chose_ s'élevant des montages. C'était flou et distant, ne leur donnant pas beaucoup matière à penser, mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'Iverson avait déclaré.

Eli jeta un coup d'œil à Karen.

— Intéressant, mais… d'où ça sort, ça ?

— Val a trouvé un vaisseau, dit Akira. Ces vidéos que tu nous as dénichées ? Elles montrent un vaisseau et apparemment, pas un de ceux dont la Garnison veut faire connaître l'existence.

Eli sembla sur le point de demander plus de détails, mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, Val fit irruption dans la pièce, sa serviette jetée sur l'épaule, un air furieux sur le visage.

— Cet enfoiré m'a fait virer !

Karen pivota, fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— Iverson, dit Val. Il a appelé ma patronne, et elle ne le dira pas parce que c'est une poltronne, mais je suis presque sûre qu'Iverson l'a menacée d'un procès si elle me gardait. Alors félicitations, je suis sans emploi !

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, pressant ses poings contre le coin de ses yeux. Karen jeta un œil à Eli, qui n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se pencher sur le dossier du siège.

— Eh bien, hé, bienvenue au club.

Val leva les yeux pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai pris des vacances, techniquement, mais je suis payé à la commission, alors ça revient au même. Bref, j'aurais bien besoin d'une autre journaliste pour m'aider avec le blog, lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire bancal. Je me débrouille avec les retouches vidéo, mais il y a encore de la recherche, de la gestion de réseau et des interviews à faire.

Val sembla méfiante un moment, puis se détendit et leva une main pour serrer celle d'Eli.

— Je suis la reportrice, t'es mon caméra-man et on fait éclater tout ça au grand jour ?

Eli sourit.

— Et pendant ce temps, Karen se charge du côté juridique et Akira…

— Et Akira voit jusqu'où il peut aller avant d'être envoyé en cour martiale, marmonna Akira, mais lui aussi souriait.

Il se leva, donnant un coup de coude à Karen en passant.

— C'est une bonne chose que j'ai déjà une avocate.

Karen leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la cuisine.

— Très drôle, Akira. Je présume que le dîner est prêt, Eli ?

— C'est déjà servi, dit-il, sortant son portable pour montrer à Val le site internet qu'il avait bâti pour attirer l'attention de, comme il le disait,  _confrères et théoriciens du complot_.

Karen s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, observant silencieusement les trois autres prendre place à une table qui n'avait pas servi pour des repas de famille depuis plus d'un an. Sa maison avait été silencieuse si longtemps que c'était presque étrange d'avoir de la compagnie et encore plus étrange d'avoir  _l'espoir_ de revoir sa famille un jour.

— Donc, Eli, magicien de la technologie, dit Val, sa chaise raclant contre le sol. Tu vas nettoyer ces vidéos pourries et voir quel genre de vaisseau a décollé après  _l'accident_  ?

— Tu sais que la postproduction n'est pas de la magie, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, ouais, mais je veux dire.  _Allez._ Tu t'en sortiras.

Eli soupira, puis remarqua Karen à la porte.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, dit Karen, les rejoignant à table. Oui, tout va bien.

Akira attendit qu'ils aient tous rempli leurs assiettes avant de pointer sa fourchette sur Karen :

— On va devoir trouver un moyen de garder le contact. Je ne peux pas quitter la Garnison à tout bout de champ et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir risquer être entendu au téléphone.

Val se redressa, une lueur dans les yeux.

— Je sais exactement ce qui nous faut.

 

* * *

 

**Prima Dawna** a rejoint la conversation

**Prima Dawna** a ajouté trois personnes à la conversation

**Prima Dawna** a renommé la conversation " **Mama Holt's Army** "

**Prima Dawna :** bam

**Prima Dawna :** problème résolu.

**Prima Dawna :** discut' de groupe

**Sven Holgersson :** Ingénieux.

**Prima Dawna :** akira, pq ton nom c'est sven holgerson

**Prima Dawna :** *holgersson wtf

**Sven Holgersson :** Pardon. C'est une blague entre moi et mon frère.

**Prima Dawna :**?

**Sven Holgersson :** J'étais… peut-être un peu obnubilé quand j'étais petit.

**Prima Dawna :** par un pilote norvégien mort

**camera god :** Comment tu sais qu'il est norvégien ?

**Prima Dawna :**  psk je suis une professionnelle

**Sven Holgersson :** c'est ça

**Prima Dawna :** et j'ai google

**Sven Holgersson :** c'est bien ce que je pensais

**Prima Dawna :** chut

**Prima Dawna :**  Sinon

**Prima Dawna :** Eli

**camera god :** Val

**Prima Dawna :** depuis quand ça te branche, les young cats ?

**camera god :** Ok, 1 : ne redis plus jamais ça. 2 : Quoi ?

**Prima Dawna :** ton statut

**Prima Dawna :** "la chambre noire est mon temple ; laissez vos offrandes à la salle de découpe"

**Prima Dawna :** tu sais combien de stagiaires je tuerais pour avoir trouvé quelque chose comme ça ?

**camera god :** Aucun, j'espère.

**Prima Dawna :** veuillez noter que Maman H trouve son armée "ridicule"

**Prima Dawna :** "on est dans la même pièce val on peut pas juste parler ?" dit-elle, retirant les carottes de son assiette

**Prima Dawna :** elle fusille chef eli du regard, maintenant

**Prima Dawna :** "sérieusement ?"

**Prima Dawna :** "val"

**Karen Holt :** Arrête.

**Prima Dawna :** booooooooooo

**Prima Dawna :** "pourquoi tu me hues ?"

**Prima Dawna :** quel nom pourri

**Prima Dawna :** j'aurais choisi WARMOMGER (3)

**camera god :** Je suis désolé, Karen.

**Sven Holgersson :** Tellement, tellement désolé.

**Prima Dawna :** vs êtes pas drôle

**Prima Dawna :** ts autant que vs êtes

**Prima Dawna :** "on est a table val"

**Prima Dawna :** "val range ça"

**Prima Dawna :** "val je suis sérieuse"

**Prima Dawna :** "3"

**Prima Dawna :** oh purée elle fait vraiment le truc du compte à rebours

**Prima Dawna :** "2"

**Prima Dawna :** "1"

**Karen Holt :**  Veuillez noter que Maître Holt a déposé le cellulaire de Mlle Mendoza à titre de preuve jusqu'à la conclusion du dîner.

**Sven Holgersson :** ptdr

**Sven Holgersson :** rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Et c'est fini… pour l'instant. Comme vous vous y attendez peut-être, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, mais elle s'étend bien plus loin que cette simple fic. Si vous voulez encore voir l'Armée de Mama Holt en action, vous devriez lire le reste de la série Voltron : Duality. La première saison, Another Word for Never prend fin jeudi et la suite viendra bien assez vite.**
> 
> **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu autant que moi !**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
> _(1) Je m'y connais absolument pas, mais c'est apparemment une attaque d'un digimon appelé Birdramon ? Peut-être ?_
> 
> _(2) Université de Californie, Los Angeles_
> 
> _(3) Mix entre warmonger (belligérant, va-t-en-guerre, etc) et mom (…maman…). J'ai pas trouvé de jeu de mots similaire, mais bon, je suis nulle en jeux de mots. Si vous en trouvez un, dites-le-moi :D_


End file.
